


Frenemies

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Friendship, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Сиквел к "Железному сезону" про чемпионат мира и про то, как Юра и Джей-Джей взяли друг друга на понт и что из этого вышло.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это сиквел к моему фику Железный сезон. Отсылки и спойлеры туда с первых же страниц. Ужасно не хочется заставлять вас читать ЖС, если вы его не читали, потому что он длинный, но имейте в виду.
> 
> Посвящение: Я обычно тут ничего не пишу, потому что посвятишь кому-то одному, а как же другие? - но я знаю, что некоторые из вас что-то подобное хотели, так вот, это вам, господа.

Жан-Жак, в общем и целом, понимал, что его шуточки не верх остроумия и всемирно известным комиком ему не бывать, особенно учитывая, что он уже был всемирно известным фигуристом, но даже ему стало не по себе от того потока приколов про “уже можно”, который обрушился на Юру в день его восемнадцатилетия. Жан-Жак и сам накатал нечто подобное с уклоном в “уже было” в ожидании полуночи по Питеру — 16:00 последнего февральского дня по Монреалю — но шестое чувство подсказало ему повременить. Он почитал, что пишут под тэгами #yuriplisetsky, #yuriplisetskybirthday и #yuriplisetsky18 — под последним далеко не все оказалось про день рождения — стер свою простыню и написал, поздравляю, Юрочка, желаю, скучаю, кушай торт, ты самый лучший, увидимся через десять дней. Юра ответил, ну, спасибо, что ли. Жан-Жак мысленно пожал себе руку и подумал, ну, вот я и повзрослел. Поздравил парня с днем рождения, как нормальный человек. Как все делают. Жан-Жак не очень любил быть, как все.

“Что ты хочешь в подарок?” — добавил он. — “Как насчет еще раз взойти со мной на один пьедестал?” “Понимаю, неоригинально” “Может, сходим на свидание после соревнований?” “Ты выбираешь место” “Ну, можем и не ходить” “В конце концов, самое интересное все равно после” “Я выполню любое твое желание” “Только подумай хорошо” “Чтобы безо всяких ‘никогда мне больше не пиши’” “Как будешь отмечать?”

“ЛЕРУА У МЕНЯ ЧАС НОЧИ ДАЙ МНЕ ПОСПАТЬ”

Жан-Жак устыдился, закрыл чат и снова открыл Твиттер. Фанатки успели разразиться очередной серией поздравлений, по большей части на русском, но никто из друзей пока не сподобился, а если Жан-Жак напишет первым, все обратят внимание, и Юра скажет, палево, обидится и будет дуться до самого чемпионата, а то еще и на чемпионате, да и не хотелось бы так его волновать в день рождения. Жан-Жак вернулся в чат и все-таки написал еще: “Спокойной ночи, феечка”. Юра прочитал, но не ответил. Жан-Жак пооткрывал приложения, пощелкал кнопкой выключения экрана и вернулся на каток. 

На катке было уныло. Юниоры уже уехали в Софию на свой чемпионат, мама уехала с ними и собиралась прилететь в Милан сразу оттуда. Отец в десятый раз повторил, что нельзя расслабляться, Плисецкий, наверное, не расслабляется. Вот это точно, подумал Жан-Жак, хотя я ему не раз говорил, расслабься, Юрочка, будет не так больно. Надо собраться, вещал отец, в целом, сезон идет отлично, Олимпиада это хорошо, серебро это очень хорошо, но ты можешь быть первым, и нельзя расслабляться, и надо собраться, и Плисецкий, и то, и се. Жан-Жак зевнул. Отец тоже зевнул. 

— У него сего… завтра день рождения, — сообщил Жан-Жак.   
— Ну, не дарить же ему по этому поводу золотую медаль.  
— Нет, конечно. 

Юра был бы вне себя от такого подарка, и Жан-Жак прекрасно бы его понял. Нет, лучше уж подарить эту медаль себе. А для этого надо что-нибудь сделать с обеими программами. Ну, хотя бы просто откатать их на высокий балл. Отец зевнул, Жан-Жак зевнул. У короткого бортика гоняла малышня, которой еще рано было думать об Олимпиадах и которая поэтому не испытывала эмоционального опустошения. Жан-Жак встряхнулся, откатил в другую сторону, зашел на лутц, но прыгать не стал и просто сделал вместо этого круг. 

Заменить четверной тулуп в короткой программе сальховом. На этапах Гран-при так и было, потом решили немного уменьшить риск. В принципе, тактика себя оправдала — он выиграл Чемпионат четырех континентов, стал серебряным призером Олимпиады, уступив только Юре, да и то с небольшим отставанием. Может, и нет смысла ничего менять, тем более, что разница по баллам мизерная. Только решать лучше сейчас, сегодня, потому что иначе не хватит времени на подготовку. 

Странно будет увидеть те же лица всего через месяц после церемонии закрытия. Только Отабек не приедет — снялся и останется в Алматы лечить свою ногу, которую мучил, оказывается, весь сезон. Герой Казахстана, тоже мне. Разве так поступает нормальный герой? Нормальный герой знает, когда стоит рискнуть, а когда нечего попусту геройствовать. Жан-Жак тряхнул головой и поехал делать тулуп. Хороший тулуп — залог здоровья, тьфу ты, успеха. 

Мэдди вдруг вырвалась из скопления малышни и помчалась к нему. Жан-Жак едва успел заметить и поймать ее за локти. Мэдди выдвинула вперед нижнюю челюсть, сдула челку со лба. 

— Ты чего не закалываешь? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Мешает же.  
— Не мешает!   
— Ты что-то хотела?  
— Ты знаешь, что у Юрия Плисецкого завтра день рождения? — прошипела сестра.   
— Сего… в смысле, да, знаю. А что?  
— А ты будешь его поздравлять?   
— Наверное, — осторожно ответил Жан-Жак.  
— А ты про меня напишешь? В Твиттер?  
— Что про тебя?  
— Что я тоже поздравляю.   
— Мэдди, он даже не знает, кто ты такая, — сказал Жан-Жак, мысленно поморщившись. Врать сестре он совсем не любил. А Юра, конечно, прекрасно знал, кто такая Мэдди.   
— Ну, и что? Ты же просто напишешь “моя сестра”. А то если я напишу, он даже не заметит. 

Раньше Юра интересовал Мэдди не больше, чем другие мужчины одиночники, но в статусе олимпийского чемпиона, несомненно, приобрел особый шарм. И челка, наверное, тоже уходит корнями сюда. Вступит теперь сестрица в ряды “Ангелов Юрия” и кошачьи уши наденет. Давай, влюбись еще в моего мужика, Мадлен. 

Жан-Жак себя одернул. Не хватало ревновать к десятилетней сестре. Хорошо хоть брат на фигурку подзабил, а то тоже, наверное, зафанател бы. Жан-Жак представил, как все семейство Леруа подкатывает к несчастному Юрочке, и прыснул. Мэдди ткнула его кулаком в живот. 

— Не смешно!   
— Я не про то. Слушай, тебе сейчас кажется, что это хорошая идея, а через пять лет вспомнишь, и будет неловко.   
— Мне никогда не будет неловко! — безапелляционно заявила Мэдди. — Джей-Джей, он такой классный!   
— А я не классный?   
— Ты классный. Но Плисецкий ни на кого не похож!

Плисецкий, конечно, не похож ни на кого, а он, Жан-Жак, наверное, похож на многих. Тех, кто был до, тех, кто будет после. Юра периодически пытается сказать ему, что он особенный — не прямо, разумеется, а намеками, — но верит ли в это сам, вот вопрос. А если верит, то насколько эта вера оправдана? 

— Джей-Джей! — крикнул отец. — В чем дело? Мэдди, с тобой все в порядке?   
— Да! — заорала сестра на весь каток и, развернувшись, помчалась к остальной малышне. Плисецкий, небось, не устраивает себе таких долгих перерывов, пробормотал себе под нос Жан-Жак, пытаясь сымитировать интонации отца. 

***

Юра не мог сказать, что не любит свой день рождения. В детстве он, как и все нормальные дети, очень ждал заветной даты, потом несколько лет ее ненавидел, потому что начали смущать одни и те же речи из года в год — ты так вырос, совсем большой, желаю тебе хорошо учиться, слушаться дедушку, — а теперь ему было разве что неловко от повышенного внимания к своей персоне, никак не связанного с тем, что он что-нибудь выиграл или хотя бы дал интервью. 

Интервью он, впрочем, дал, и не одно — после Олимпиады от них было не продохнуть. Спортивные издания, вопреки обыкновению, раздражали не очень сильно, поскольку признали в нем, наконец, настоящего профессионала и спрашивали про программы, дальнейшую карьеру, планы на Чемпионат мира и будущий сезон и только в самом конце — расскажите какой-нибудь веселый случай с Олимпиады. Юра сомневался, что они хотели бы услышать про веселый случай с Джей-Джеем в общественном туалете, а в остальном веселого на Играх было мало. Большую часть времени он злился. 

Спортивные издания за пару дней поотставали, и на их место пришли таблоиды. Этим Юра интервью не давал — только комментарии и исключительно на спортивную тему. Зато Никифоров отказываться не стал и наговорил на пару разворотов про цветение сакуры и кодекс самураев, и его не забыл упомянуть, мол, всегда видел в Юре Плисецком чемпиона, мы все им гордимся, помню, как он пешком под стол ходил, — а потом вернулся к сакурам. На этом свистопляски, в целом, закончились. 

Юра хотел поехать в Москву и не поехал — из-за подготовки к Чемпионату мира. Провести день рождения вдвоем с дедом было бы лучше всего. Приготовили бы пирог, с чаем, и он не открывал бы Твиттер, не отвечал бы на смс — разве что на несколько, Милке с Гошкой, ну, и ладно, Витьке с Кацудоном, Отабеку, конечно. Джей-Джею. Джей-Джею, который. С которым вместе. Мы вместе. Который парень. Мой парень. До чего тупо звучит. Мой бойфренд. Аа! Который бесит. Вдвойне бесит тем, что бойфренд, и втройне — тем, что, может, и не бойфренд. Юра не маленький, ему сегодня восемнадцать, и он знает, что потрахаться несколько раз — это не любовь до гроба. Даже если в Скайпе пиздели по два часа и молчали в трубку. 

День рождения, Юра, конечно, проводил на катке. Во-первых, это был четверг, во-вторых, Чемпионат мира, але. Кацудон бросился на него с объятиями на входе в раздевалку. Вообще, за время общения с Никифоровым Кацудон стал гораздо более экспрессивен, чем поначалу — причем, по большей части, не с Никифоровым. С Витькой он вел себя, как пришибленный щенок, если его не допечь, а если допечь, превращался в фурию и тряс своим эросом направо и налево. В этом сезоне подобное, если и происходило, то, в основном, далеко в Японии. Но, блять, не сегодня. Потому что Никифоров привез Кацудона в Питер. Отсюда же удобнее лететь в Милан. 

В общем, Кацудон обхватил его за плечи и тяжко вздохнул — Юра спросил, в чем дело, и Кацудон заныл, что помнишь, как тебе было пятнадцать, а теперь ты такой взрослый, олимпийский чемпион, с днем рождения, Юрио; потом его обнимал Гошка — слава богу, недолго, потом Мила уткнула его лицом в собственную грудь — и Юра уверился в том, что ошибки быть не может, он все-таки, мда. Потом он, наконец, переоделся. Потом Фельцман единственный поздравил его, как нормальный человек, четырьмя словами и без объятий. Никифоров вручил ему букет цветов, и Юра чуть не спросил, не покусал ли его Джей-Джей, но вовремя себя одернул. Цветы были красивые, и вообще-то Юра любил цветы, особенно когда дарят на соревнованиях, потому что там дарят всем. Он украдкой зарылся лицом в бело-розовые альстромерии, пока Мила бегала в администрацию за вазой. Ему насовали еще каких-то свертков, которые он обещал открыть после тренировки, а потом Фельцман сказал, ладно, ребята, давайте начинать. Яков Николаич, подумал Юра, вы мой самый любимый человек на земле. 

— Я бы на твоем месте весь день в телефоне сидела, — заметила через некоторое Мила, нарезая круги вокруг него.   
— Ты-то уж точно, — отозвался Юра. — Уйди, ты мне мешаешь.   
— Там все тебя поздравляют в Твиттере. И картинки такие милые.   
— Да? В тренды я вышел уже?   
— Не настолько все.   
— Когда выйду, тогда и посмотрю, — отрезал Юра, но все же залез в мобилу во время перерыва, потыкал в приложения, опираясь локтем о бортик. Пара сотен безликих аккаунтов с уебищными, ой, то есть милыми картинками, типа друзья фигуристы, вот Отабек в кои-то веки свой Твиттер расчехлил, и повсюду уже можно, уже можно. Что можно-то? Бухла купить и накидаться в одиночку? Может, и правда, стоит? Все-таки день рождения унылый праздник. Юра открыл чат с Джей-Джеем. “Спокойной ночи, феечка”. Он, наверное, теперь еще спит. Гребаные часовые пояса. Позвонит вечером по Скайпу, попиздим за чемпионат. Когда Джей-Джей не прикалывается, он адекватен. Когда Джей-Джей адекватен, можно смотреть ему в лицо. Хотя что там смотреть в это лицо, не в лицо же я втрескался. А во что? В то, что он несколько раз меня победил как раз в тот период, когда положено впервые втрескаться? А если бы, там, Джакометти меня победил, я бы в него..? 

— Думаешь, как получше обматерить? — спросил прямо над ухом Никифоров. Юра вздрогнул, резко перевернул телефон экраном вниз, щелкнул кнопкой. Про свидание там уже наверх уехало, а про желание? Насколько это двусмысленно выглядит?   
— Вить, ты сдурел подкрадываться? — огрызнулся он вслух. — У меня так инфаркт будет.   
— Я не подкрадываюсь, — сказал Никифоров. — Просто ты ничего не слышишь. Неужели переписка с Леруа так поглощает? 

Черт, надо было Джей-Джея в телефоне обозвать как-нибудь непалевно, как ходящие налево мужики своих любовниц — Серега работа или, там, Леха слесарь. Хотя если бы Никифоров решил, что слесарь называет его феечкой, было бы, пожалуй, хуже. 

— Юра и Джей-Джей большие друзья, — изрекла немедленно возникшая поблизости Мила.  
— Неправда, — возразил Юра.   
— Ты же его так ненавидел когда-то, — сказал Никифоров.   
— Потому что он бесит, — ответил Юра, пытаясь вывернуться из-под руки Бабичевой. Та сжала ладонь и заметила:  
— Бесит, а всю Олимпиаду вместе протусовались.   
— А Юрка у нас противоречивый, — повернулся к ней Никифоров. — Юри тоже бесит его, и я бешу, и ты, а пироги он нам все равно печет и на тренировках помогает. И Леруа помогает.   
— Давайте меня в третьем лице не обсуждать? — предложил Юра, и тут, естественно, подоспел Гоша.   
— Леруа давно вокруг Юрки трется. Еще с этапов Гран-при. И после чемпионата России даже звонил и поздравлял, я сам слышал, хотя все нормальные люди просто пишут в Твиттер.   
— Я передумал, — сообщил Юра. — На вашем фоне Леруа меня совершенно не бесит.   
— Что вы обсуждаете? — спросил по-английски Кацудон.   
— Как Леруа тебя на ЧЧК нагнул, — быстро произнес Юра, чтобы никто не успел вклиниться. — И на Олимпиаде.  
— Вообще-то, на Олимпиаде он и тебя чуть не нагнул, — влез Никифоров. Юра почувствовал, как горят щеки, и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.   
— Вот еще! Я и Чемпионат мира у него выиграю!  
— Вы там не вдвоем будете соревноваться, — сказал Кацудон. Никифоров покивал, потянулся через Юру и положил руку ему на плечо, сахарно улыбаясь. Кацудон так же сладко улыбнулся в ответ. Юра сбросил ладонь Бабичевой, поднырнул под руку Никифорова, развернулся и отъехал на полметра.   
— Можно хоть в мой день рождения так не делать?  
— Да, кстати. — Мила повернулась вслед за ним. — Пойдем куда-нибудь отмечать?  
— Никуда я с вами не пойду! — отрезал Юра.

***

Отмечать они, конечно, пошли. Джей-Джей написал в Твиттер поздравление и зачем-то добавил, что сестрица Мадлен присоединяется. Это вызвало множество вопросов о том, знаком ли Юра с сестрицей, и если да, то как так получилось. Юра честно ответил, что лично не знаком. Гоша усомнился и спросил, где он был на Новый год. 

— В Москве я был, у деда, ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, — ответил ему Юра.   
— Типа не в Канаде?  
— В какой, блять, Канаде? Я вообще-то фотки постил.   
— Прошлогодние, может, откуда я знаю, — Гоша пожал плечами. — Все равно у тебя с Леруа что-то нечисто. 

Юра весь обмер, но потом выяснилось, что Гоша подозревает его всего лишь в намерении свалить за бугор и выступать за канадскую сборную. Юра чуть ли не накинулся на него с кулаками, Гоша вяло оправдывался, что в Канаде, небось, жить нехуево, можно было б понять. 

— А ты, наверное, только обрадовался бы, — бросил ему Юра. — Остался б один тут, может, и выиграл бы что-нибудь хоть раз в жизни.   
— Подожди, подожди, посмотрим еще, как ты на чемпионате выступишь.  
— Я нормально выступлю, за себя бы лучше волновался. Джакометти вон уже из фигурного катания уходит, а он младше тебя.   
— Что-то вы надоели, — заметила Мила.  
— А какая мне разница, что он уходит? Почему ты нас вообще сравниваешь? Я же не сравниваю тебя с Леруа.   
— Почему сегодня все разговоры, блять, про Леруа? У него что ли день рождения?  
— Ладно, ладно, извини. — Гоша выставил перед собой ладони. — С днем рождения. 

Юра буркнул что-то неприветливое, хотя вообще его неплохо так встряхнуло. Не то что бы он любил именно ругаться, но словесные перепалки заставляли его чувствовать себя живым. И напоминали про Джей-Джея. Как они перекидывали этот мячик пару лет назад. Тот хоть и говорил, давай взойдем на пьедестал вместе, но по голосу всегда было понятно, кто должен стоять в центре. Он, по большей части, и стоял, потом Никифоров вернулся постоять, а потом случилось то, что случилось, и переругиваться стало странно — Юра уже не мог врать себе о том, что не радовался бы победе Джей-Джея, потому что он его… 

— Леруа я бы не стал с Юрио сравнивать, в любом случае, — проснулся вдруг Кацудон. — У него совсем другие сильные стороны.   
— Да епт, — отозвался Юра, но послушать про сильные стороны ему было интересно. — И какие же?  
— Ну, он очень вдумчивый. Может кататься без оглядки на других. Эмоционально стабильный, по крайней мере, последние годы.   
— Это ты меня истеричкой назвал?   
— Я никак тебя не называл, — с улыбкой покачал головой Кацудон.   
— В любом случае, это все лирика. Факты, факты.   
— Ну, он победил меня. Дважды в этом году, и на Скейт Канада тоже.   
— Потому что ты наошибался дохуя.   
— Вовсе не так уж… много. И ты сам наошибался. А Джей-Джей ошибался мало. Просто у него послабее программы, и тебе ставят высокие баллы за компоненты.   
— Хочешь сказать, что произошла ошибка? Может, мне и золото олимпийское ему отдать?   
— Юрио. — Кацудон засмеялся, потянулся мимо Милы, потрепал его по плечу. — Я же не говорю, что ты не заслужил свои высокие баллы. Ты сам спросил про сильные стороны.   
— Спросил, — согласился Юра. Телефон на столе завибрировал, и он уткнулся туда, позволяя Никифорову, который давно порывался вмешаться, завладеть беседой и перевести тему. 

“Скайп? Я скоро на каток”, — писал Джей-Джей.   
“Не могу, я с нашими и К в кафехе” “Вали на каток” “А то проебешь мне на ЧМ тоже”  
“Я, конечно, рад, что ты, кроме меня, не видишь соперников” “Но ты так говоришь, как будто нас не разделяли считанные баллы”  
“Какая разница, сколько нас разделяло”   
“Тут ты прав” “Мне примерно никакой” “А вот тебе должно быть стремно” “Я бы не стал забывать о том, что я выиграл по КП” “На твоем месте” “Еще раз с днем рождения, Юрочка <3”

***

Юра дождался его с катка, чтобы все-таки связаться по Скайпу, хотя у него уже наступило второе марта. Жан-Жак хотел написать ему, что тоже соскучился по его мордахе, но в честь дня рождения решил не нагнетать. Ради пущей интенсивности тренировок на время до Чемпионата мира он перебрался обратно к родителям. В родительском доме обитали гиперактивная сестра, замудоханный подростковыми проблемами брат и отец, который не уставал обсуждать с ним олимпийские прокаты, и Жан-Жак сбежал от них на задний двор. Во дворе было ветрено и весьма прохладно. 

Лицо, шея, ключицы, белая футболка и подпирающие подбородок руки Юры, освещенные экраном ноутбука, плавали в кромешной темноте. 

— Чего без света? — спросил его Жан-Жак.  
— Барановская заметит, — тихо ответил Юра. 

Вне сезона Юра с Барановской делали вид, что они друг другу никто. Юра съезжал от нее в общежитие и возвращался, когда дело шло к соревнованиям, потому что Лилия брала на себя тяжкий труд следить за тем, чтобы он не жрал чипсы и не колобродил ночами. Юра с показушной неохотой собирал вещи и писал ему сообщения о том, что вот, Барановская опять будет доебываться, как же она надоела. Жан-Жаку все это казалось ужасно милым, но он считал за лучшее помалкивать.

— С днем рождения, — сказал он, наконец, вслух. Юра скосил взгляд вниз и ответил:  
— Все уже, день рождения в тыкву превратился.   
— У меня еще нет. И если бы я был рядом с тобой, твой день рождения не превратился бы в тыкву до самого утра. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Как у тебя вообще язык поворачивается говорить такую хуйню, — произнес Юра, не глядя в камеру.   
— Вот так вот и поворачивается. Не надо смущаться.   
— Я не смущаюсь. Ты зачем написал про сестру?  
— Она попросила. Ты же олимпийский чемпион, кумир миллионов, всем хочется приобщиться.   
— Да бля. Ты издеваешься?  
— Немного, — признался Жан-Жак. — Держу тебя в тонусе.   
— Себя, блять, в тонусе держи. А то так и будешь вечно на втором месте. 

А ведь кто-то Юрочку разозлил. Или это просто накопившийся за день стресс от необходимости принимать поздравления, подарки и обнимашки, оставаться при этом суровым русским циником и, возможно, в глубине души с болью осознавать, что ты, на самом деле, романтик. Только романтик может так рвать душу за все медали на свете. Жан-Жак прищурился. 

— Звучит так, будто ты себя пытаешься уговорить. Ты в этом сезоне не успешнее меня.   
— Показать тебе медаль?  
— У меня тоже есть пара медалей, нашел, чем хвастаться. И золото за командные.  
— Я тебе все сказал про командные.  
— Твое мнение — не истина в последней инстанции.   
— Это не только мое мнение.   
— Юрочка, ты чего такой злой? Не кричи, Барановская услышит.   
— Я не кричу.   
— Ты просто устал.   
— Увидишь, как я устал, когда я надеру тебе задницу через две недели.  
— Ты устал, — повторил Жан-Жак. — А я полон сил. Не будь так уверен, что сможешь у меня выиграть. 

Подобный разговор у них уже был, но тогда Юра еще не стал олимпийским чемпионом. Жан-Жак начинал вновь ощущать былой азарт. Если Юра зазнался, это может сыграть ему на руку. И он вовсе не пользуется ситуацией — потому что он его прямо сейчас честно предупредит. 

— Не зазнавайся. От звездной болезни мышцы атрофируются.   
— Уж кому, как не тебе знать, “непобедимый король Джей-Джей”.  
— Я-то осознал свою ошибку, а вот тебе еще предстоит.   
— Неужели?   
— Я тебя обойду, — пообещал Жан-Жак, широко улыбаясь. — И стану чемпионом мира.   
— На каких это, интересно, методах?   
— Усложню программы.   
— Что, тулуп обратно на сальхов поменяешь в короткой? Нормальное усложнение, как раз твой уровень.   
— Поменяю лутц.  
— На что?  
— Ни на что. Тройной на четверной.  
— Два четверных в короткой программе? Когда с тобой такое в последний раз случалось?

Давно случалось — при другом росте и другом весе. И отец воспротивится. Впрочем, выступать все равно не ему. Юра продолжал издеваться.

— А я думал, ты такой взрослый, Джей-Джей. Не идешь на неоправданный риск. Кацудон сказал, что ты эмоционально стабильный, а ты вон какой.

Ах, вот в чем дело. Кацуки позволил себе отозваться о нем положительно, а Юра, разумеется, принял на свой счет, потому что сравнивает себя с ним. Да и как не сравнивать, когда они взяли два первых места на Олимпиаде?

Трахнуть бы тебя, подумал Жан-Жак. Прямо сейчас бы. И после чемпионата. Засунуть тебе в зубы свою золотую медаль, чтоб не выебывался, и трахнуть, тем более что, аллилуйя, уже типа можно. Он обычно боялся позволять себе подобные мысли, поскольку, ну, это было что-то из мира животных — одолей соперника, а потом нагни его. Но Юрочка в гневе был чудо как хорош.

— Ничего неоправданного, — произнес он вслух. — Я все тренировал. — Тренировал, но больше в качестве эксперимента. Иногда получалось, иногда нет. До чемпионата всего две недели. И вообще, я остыну. Да завтра же остыну. Сальхов, конечно, верну в каскад, и хватит. Тут Юра сказал:

— Джей-Джей, ладно, ты же не всерьез. — И это было как-то обидно.  
— Абсолютно всерьез. Не бойся за меня, феечка. Я ведь не могу позволить себе пару раз шлепнуться и выехать потом на компонентах, как некоторые.   
— Ах так! — возмутился Юра, втянул носом воздух, готовясь, видимо, к очередной обличительной тираде, но Жан-Жак его перебил:  
— Расскажи лучше, что тебе подарили. Ты прямо, как неродной. Мне казалось, мы неплохо ладили в последнее время.

Юра скептически поджал губы и изрек:

— Не пытайся меня отвлечь. 

Жан-Жак уже начинал трястись от холода, но, тем не менее, вздохнул и выслушал все, что Юра думает о нем самом и о его дешевых понтах. В честь дня рождения.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ленивая субботняя глава с большим количеством милоты

— Мила-ано, — произнесла Бабичева. — Мила-ано. Ми-ила а Мила-ано.  
— Господи, да когда ж это кончится, — простонал Гоша. Бабичева смерила его презрительным взглядом, полистала разговорник и сказала:  
— Па-арла италья-ано кон ме.  
— Ваффанкуло, — сообщил ей Гоша.   
— Это что?  
— Это я тебя послал.   
— Откуда такие познания?  
— Сара научила.   
— Сара? Когда это ты успел с ней пообщаться?   
— Да давно еще.   
— А Микеле знает?   
— Меньше Микеле знает, крепче спит. Вот скажи, Бабичева, почему он такой гандон, когда у него такая классная сестра?   
— Ну, он не гандон. Он просто нервный.   
— А кто не нервный? Я тоже нервный, Юрка вон вообще самый нервный. Все нервные.  
— Ты за всех не говори. Пусть врач вам пропишет успокоительное.   
— Ну, да, а потом его допингом объявят. Нет уж, нахуй. Ваффанкуло пусть идет это успокоительное.   
— Вы задрали! — взорвался, наконец, Юра. — Поспать дайте мне!   
— Да два часа осталось лететь, не успеешь поспать нормально, — заметила Мила.  
— Твое какое дело? Почему, блин, я должен с вами вообще сидеть?  
— Действительно, почему это олимпийский чемпион Юрий, мать его, Плисецкий не летит бизнес-классом? — нарочито яростно возмутился Попович.   
— В жопу иди, — посоветовал ему Юра — Гоша открыл рот, и пришлось добавить: — Только попробуй еще раз повторить это слово. Матерись по-русски, блять, будь патриотом.

Мила прыснула и снова уткнулась в разговорник. Гоша вздохнул и извлек наушники. Юра, прищурившись, посмотрел на обоих, а потом опять закрыл глаза. Ничего он не нервный. Он вообще никогда не нервничал, если это было действительно важно — особенно за себя. Раз уж на то пошло, он гораздо больше нервничал, когда катался Джей-Джей. На Олимпиаде он даже думал, что Барановская все поймет. Но и она, и трущийся рядом Никифоров решили, что он просто переживает за свою медаль — и Юра, конечно, за нее переживал, но это были переживания совсем иного рода. За медаль было азартно, за Джей-Джея — неприятно и муторно до слабости в ногах. 

Ладно. В конце концов, они не на войну идут. Они не спасатели, не пожарные, не медики — всего лишь профессиональные спортсмены, которые вообще непонятно зачем нужны. Чтобы толпа развлеклась? Чтобы твоя страна могла сказать, вот, зато в фигурном катании мы топчик? Или тут не зачем, а почему. Потому что тебя привели на каток, когда ты еще нихера не соображал, а там вдруг сказали, что ты будешь чемпионом, и принялись выбивать из тебя дурь. Завести такой разговор с Фельцманом — он, пожалуй, не откажется вспомнить старое. Завести с Барановской — та, небось, найдется, что наплести про искусство и самовыражение. Юра напрягся и подумал, просто я люблю это. Люблю кататься, люблю соревноваться, меня ломает, если я долго не выхожу на лед. Люблю побеждать. 

Вот это мысль получше. На ней и на ее вариациях Юра и тянул последние десять дней. Он выкладывался на полную, приходил на тренировки максимально рано, уходил максимально поздно. Фельцман, который опасался, что он расслабится после Олимпиады, не мог нарадоваться, а потом у Юры начали дергаться глаз и нога, и ему пришлось запретить избыточные нагрузки. Юра забивал на запреты, Фельцман орал, как в юниорские времена. Мила с Гошей, очевидно, почувствовали себя обделенными и начали предлагать какие-то усложнения собственных программ за три дня до отъезда. За два дня до отъезда Фельцман назвал их всех дебилами, хлопнул дверью, ушел на улицу и там, по рассказам очевидцев, выкурил полпачки сигарет, к которым обычно прибегал очень редко. За один день до отъезда Джей-Джей прислал видео, в котором выполнял на редкость чистый четверной лутц, а Никифоров посмотрел и сказал, Юри, может, не будем отказываться от риттбергера? Ах, да, сразу после Олимпиады Кацудон отказался от своего риттбергера, потому что устал, вот просто так тупо. Устал он, думал Юра, растирая основанием ладони дергающийся глаз. 

Неужели родители Джей-Джея не воспротивились? Впрочем, его мама, кажется, в Софии, а отец часто идет у него на поводу. Вообще, каково это — тренировать собственных детей? Больше думаешь об амбициозных устремлениях и меньше о призовых деньгах? Как будто Фельцман думает о деньгах. Вот уж что его точно не волнует, которую весну в одном и том же пальто. А в Милане тепло, днем почти двадцать, можно без пальто ходить. На свидание ходить. С кем-нибудь. С кем-то. Кое с кем.

Джей-Джей в последние дни писал ему исключительно мало — никогда раньше такого не было. Доброе утро и спокойной ночи, пара каких-нибудь тупых мемов — и все. Юра гнал от себя мысль о том, что он обиделся. Если б обиделся, совсем бы, наверное, не писал? Да и на что обижаться? Как будто Юра первый раз наезжает на его прокаты. И вообще, наезд-то был взаимным. С другой стороны, у каждого есть предел. Вдруг Джей-Джей решил, что ему такого счастья все-таки не надо, но из благородства ждет конца чемпионата, чтобы с ним расстаться. Зачем расставаться, когда они даже не встречаются? Хотя нет, они, пожалуй, как раз встречаются — несколько раз в год при удачном стечении обстоятельств. Ну, и пожалуйста. Ну, и не надо мне ничего. Ну, и все, и забыли.

— Юра-а, — позвала Бабичева. — Юр, ты спишь?  
— Чего тебе? — спросил Юра, не открывая глаз.  
— Слушай, почему Сара так нравится всем мужикам?  
— Она горячая итальянка.   
— Что, тебе тоже нравится?  
— Нет. Мне не нравится, — ответил Юра со вздохом. Уж лучше бы ему нравилась Сара. 

***

— Нет-нет, — сказал Крис с улыбкой. — Я не говорю по-итальянски. 

Девушка на ресепшн извинилась и повторила по-английски, не нужен ли ему номер для курящих. 

— Я что, похож на злостного курильщика? — осведомился Крис, когда она отошла к принтеру. — На самом деле, я, конечно, немного знаю итальянский. Но им только палец в рот положи. А ты чего здесь ждешь?  
— Ничего, — ответил Жан-Жак, перебирая стопку рекламных флаеров на стойке.   
— Да? И когда же оно прилетает?  
— Крис.  
— Я тебе в прошлый раз не сказал, но вы очень красивая пара.   
— Спасибо. Только Юре этого не говори. И вообще, не стоит распространяться.  
— Почему? Ему ведь уже исполнилось восемнадцать.  
— Ну, там не в этом дело.   
— А в чем?  
— Нас обложили, знаешь ли, гомофобы.   
— А, ну, да. — Крис, лучезарно улыбаясь, принял у девушки карту от номера. — Я как-то забыл. Спасибо, синьорина. Серьезно, ты его ждешь?  
— Никого я не жду, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Правда. 

Он надеялся поспать, но джетлаг был непредсказуем, и, поворочавшись в постели около часа, Жан-Жак вздохнул, встал и отправился на поиски приключений. Отец преспокойно дрых, мама должна была прилететь только завтра, а когда должны были прилететь подопечные Фельцмана, он не знал: гордый Юрочка, естественно, сам не сообщил, а спросить Жан-Жак забыл, потому что чувствовал себя, как выжатый лимон, и забывал буквально обо всем. Все физические силы уходили на тренировки, все душевные — на споры с отцом и — по телефону — с мамой. Зато Мэдди была на его стороне и даже заколола челку. Но Мэдди осталась в Канаде. 

— Пойдем, может, пройдемся тогда? — спросил Крис. — Я тут бывал, покажу тебе город немного.   
— Конечно, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Пошли. 

Крис потащил его в Навальи, который был недалеко от отеля, и Жан-Жак представил себе, как они с Юрой катаются на лодке по каналу. Даже в идеалистическом сеттинге — при полном отсутствии прочих людей — это казалось неестественным и неловким. Они оба не были созданы для Европы с ее узкими улочками, живописными кварталами, старинными замками, соборами, мостовыми, тесным уютом и даже романтикой протеста. К чему протестовать, когда можно увезти его в канадскую глушь, в леса, на берега рек и озер, где никто никогда не бывает, и там заниматься любовью на собственной разложенной прямо на земле куртке. В волосах грязь и сосновые иголки. Колени, ободранные о корни деревьев. Муравьи повсюду. Но гораздо более органично, чем кататься на лодке по миланским каналам. 

Цивилизация, подумал Жан-Жак, глядя на винтажный интерьер сквозь стекло одной из кафешек. Они умело используют свой груз истории, и все здесь дышит стариной, но, тем не менее, это цивилизация. А Юра родился в двадцать первом веке, у него айфон, брендовые шмотки и дорогущие коньки, и при всем том он не имеет к цивилизации никакого отношения. Он с иголками в волосах валяется на моей куртке. 

Куртка, впрочем, несколько нарушала первобытную идиллию, и Жан-Жак нахмурился, пытаясь удалить ее из своей в остальном экологически дружественной фантазии. Крис, который рассказывал ему что-то про Милан, замолчал и проследил за направлением его взгляда. 

— Ты голодный?  
— Я? — удивился Жан-Жак. — Нет, с чего ты?  
— Ну, ладно. — Крис пожал плечами и улыбнулся. — Я вижу, Милан тебя не очень вдохновляет. Как настрой на чемпионат?  
— Победить, как обычно. — Жан-Жак двинулся дальше, и Крису ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти за ним. — У меня не бывает другого настроя. А ты что?  
— Ну, вообще-то я тоже намерен победить, Джей-Джей. — Жан-Жак обернулся, и Крис ему подмигнул. — Это ведь мой последний профессиональный старт. Феечка с Кацуки, конечно, зададут жару, но и я выложусь на полную, поверь мне. 

Жан-Жак припомнил его программы. У них был примерно одинаковый уровень, и Крис выступал достаточно ровно, но чего-то ему всегда не хватало — то компоненты проседали, то возникала какая-нибудь досадная ошибка. Хотя не исключено, что Крис прячет в рукаве некий козырь, как он сам — четверной лутц.

— Будешь усложнять программы? — спросил Жан-Жак.   
— Не вижу смысла. — Крис пожал плечами. — Это неоправданный риск, мои программы и без того неплохи. Поднажму на компонентах, то есть наоборот, ха-ха! Плисецкий лично сказал мне на Чемпионате Европы, что я всех заебал жопой крутить, ну, вот и буду крутить поменьше. Раз уж это мои последние соревнования, пусть все увидят мой трагизм.   
— У тебя там музло не подходит, — заметил Жан-Жак. — Не трагическое.   
— Ну, что ты, — отозвался Крис. — В этом и фишка. За праздничной маской веселой танцовщицы прячется неизбывная печаль.   
— А прячется?   
— Как знать, Джей-Джей. Я ведь буду скучать.   
— Вернешься через год, как Виктор.   
— О, у меня другие планы, — отмахнулся Крис. — Но кто знает. Будешь меня ждать?  
— Не буду, — ответил Жан-Жак с улыбкой. — Пошел ты, Крис, и без тебя соперников хватает. 

Крис захохотал и схватил его под локоть. 

— Ладно, пойдем уже есть джелато, как нормальные туристы. Пока тренер не видит. 

***

— Я уходить никуда не собираюсь, — огрызнулся Гоша. — Сколько раз повторять?  
— Да-да. — Мила похлопала его по плечу. — Русские не сдаются, мы знаем.   
— Только на милость любви! — Сара подняла вверх указательный палец.  
— Это ты про что? — не выдержал Юра. Сара посмотрела на него так, как будто с ней заговорил комод. Юра попытался вспомнить, разговаривали ли они раньше, и не смог.   
— Про Виктора, — наконец, ответила Сара. — А что?  
— Ничего. — Юра отвел взгляд. Надо было оставаться в номере, но в номере мысли сгущались под потолком, как грозовые тучи. Глаз опять начал дергаться в такт звучащей в наушниках опостылевшей музыке из короткой программы. Юра потер его и запустил песню по новой. Он должен победить, он должен доказать Джей-Джею и всем остальным, что заслуживает золотой медали и получил ее вовсе не потому, что он любимчик судей. Сообщение от Джей-Джея — “Напиши, как прилетишь” — он прочел в аэропорту Милана и набрал “Я здесь”, но ответа не было до сих пор. Поэтому, когда Мила предложила гулять, он согласился, надеясь, что она его отвлечет. Оказалось, что гулять они идут вместе с Гошей и близнецами Криспино, которые же “местные и все нам покажут”, и плевать, что они из Неаполя. И если Гоша сам по себе раздражал не больше Милы, то Гоша в сочетании с Микеле превращался в полный пиздец. Сара пыталась их сбалансировать, и Юра был ей даже благодарен, но тут требовалась тяжелая артиллерия. Какой-нибудь Джей-Джей стайл. Юра снова извлек телефон из кармана, включил экран, но список уведомлений оставался пуст. 

— Еще рано, — неправильно поняла его Мила.   
— Кому рано, а кому уже пора бы, — хохотнул Микеле.   
— Ты опять?! — Гоша сжал кулаки.   
— Мне просто кажется, что мы еще не до конца разобрались с этой темой. Скажи, насколько сильно тебе на льду мешает песок?  
— Какой песок? — с готовностью отозвался Гоша. Мила закрыла лицо ладонью.   
— Который сып…  
— Смотрите! — воскликнула Сара, хватая брата за руку. — Там Крис и Джей-Джей!

Юра посмотрел туда, куда указывал ее палец, и там действительно оказались Крис и Джей-Джей. Крис и Джей-Джей ржали, как кони, стоя под каким-то фонарем, склонившись друг к другу лбами и глядя в экран телефона. Юра опять вытащил собственную мобилу, щелкнул кнопкой, до боли прикусил нижнюю губу. Мудак канадский.

— Крис! — заорала и замахала руками Сара. Мила свистнула. Микеле пробормотал:  
— Как будто нас без того недостаточно. — Гоша бросил на него уничижительный взгляд и заорал громче Сары. Юра зажал одно ухо рукой, а другое телефоном. Крис и Джей-Джей оторвались от своего видоса, повернули головы и начали махать руками и орать в ответ. Сара с Гошей ринулись к ним, Микеле, естественно, ринулся следом, Мила схватила Юру за рукав и тоже потянула вперед. Юра смотрел исключительно себе под ноги, а когда перед ним возникла знакомая красная куртка с блестящими пуговицами, упер в нее ладони, чтобы предотвратить излишне тесные объятия. Джей-Джей не стал настаивать, отодвинулся, и ему на шею тут же бросилась Сара. Ее брат немедленно попытался вклиниться между ними, но Джей-Джей, конечно, был ему не по зубам — развернул Сару в другую сторону, отступил на шаг и пару раз обернулся вокруг своей оси, придерживая ее за талию. Микеле едва не зашипел, Сара засмеялась, а Юра подумал, что они ведь тоже виделись месяц назад. Сара Криспино — бронзовый призер Олимпийских игр. Горячая итальянка. 

Джей-Джей поставил бронзового призера на землю, схватил Микеле за руку и встряхнул, обнял Милу, обнял Гошу. Так всегда и будет. Или теперь уже не будет. 

— Классно, классно! — Сара запрыгала. — Давайте все вместе поужинаем? Вы еще не ужинали?   
— Мы нет, — ответил Крис. — Я не уверен, куда здесь лучше.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Джей-Джей, и Юра молча показал ему телефон.   
— Я знаю одно хорошее место, — сообщила Сара. — Только надо пройти с километр.   
— Вообще-то Фельцман… — начал Гоша.  
— Мы “за”! — перебила его Мила.   
— У меня интернета нет, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Роуминг дорого, а вай-фай не попадался.   
— Нас очень много, — проворчал Микеле. — Там нет таких больших столов.   
— Ой, подумаешь, сдвинем два, — отмахнулась Мила.   
— А у этого есть, значит? — Юра махнул головой в сторону Джакометти. — Видосы на Ютубе-то смотреть?  
— Только вот я не знаю, мне кажется, они поздно открываются, — протянула Сара.  
— Можно зайти куда-нибудь еще на аперитив, — предложил Джакометти. — Это очень по-итальянски.   
— А этот из Еврозоны. — Джей-Джей пожал плечами. — Надо было в аймессидж писать, тогда бы обычным сообщением дошло.   
— А потом на эспрессо, — подхватила Мила. — Ми диа ун каффэ пер фаворе!   
— Браво, браво! — Сара захлопала в ладоши.   
— А я знал, что ты попрешься с ним шляться? — огрызнулся Юра.   
— Произношение у тебя пиздец, — изрек Гоша.  
— Нормально вообще-то! — тут же влез Микеле.   
— Ладно, ладно. — Мила замахала на них руками. — Хватит. Идем что ли?

Все молча закивали, а Джей-Джей осведомился:

— А я должен был сидеть и в отеле тебя ждать?

Пять пар глаз тут же обратились на него, а потом на Юру. Юра прикрыл глаза, засунул телефон в карман, вытер вспотевшую ладонь о джинсы. 

— Подождите, а в чем конфликт? — спросила Мила.   
— Ни в чем, — сказал Юра, глядя мимо нее.  
— Ни в чем, — сказал Джей-Джей, заулыбался и шагнул ближе, подхватил ее под локоть, развернул и потащил вперед. — Честно говоря, я жутко голодный. 

Юра пропустил всех, чтобы идти последним, но Гоша тоже отстал, поравнялся с ним и тихо произнес: 

— Блять, Плисецкий, ты точно съебать собрался.

Юра вздохнул и не стал ему отвечать.

***

В ресторане Жан-Жак сел напротив Юры и, когда все окончательно разместились, протянул ногу вперед и попытался раздвинуть его лодыжки. Юра грозно посмотрел поверх меню и убрал ступни под стул. Жан-Жак улыбнулся, Юра оскалился. Жан-Жак склонил голову набок и подмигнул, Юра сделал большие глаза и отвернулся. Жан-Жак встретился взглядом с Гошей и подмигнул ему тоже. Гоша нахмурился, и Жан-Жак почти увидел, как у него в голове крутятся шестеренки, поэтому решил не нагнетать и придвинулся ближе к Саре, которая под аккомпанемент зубовного скрежета, издаваемого братом, охотно принялась читать ему лекцию о вкусной и здоровой итальянской пище. 

Жан-Жак не знал, почему, но при виде Юры его отпустили и меланхолия, и усталость, и необоснованные страхи. Обоснованные страхи? Как бы то ни было, осталась лишь опасная веселость и эйфория. Он слушал Сару, периодически кивая головой, и чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд, от которого становилось еще веселее. Глупый Юрочка, как ты до сих пор не понял, что я только твой?

Через десять минут Микеле, наконец, удалось отвлечь сестру. Жан-Жак вытащил телефон и, держа его на коленях, вбил пароль от вай-фая, получил, наконец, Юрино “Я здесь” и набрал: “Желание придумал?” Не поднимая головы, открыл Инстаграм, полайкал какие-то фотки, посмотрел видео с забавной собакой.

“Мое единственное желание сейчас — это выиграть золотую медаль”  
“Ну, вот этого не могу, уж извини” “Эта медаль слишком дорога моему сердцу” “Придумай другое”  
“Другого нет”  
“Я могу что-нибудь придумать” “Если не хватает фантазии” “Мы еще столько всего не пробовали” “Но если ты хочешь какой-нибудь бдсм-хардкор, лучше подождать до конца соревнований” “Ты только намекни”

Жан-Жак поднял голову и посмотрел, как Юра пытается без палева закрыть ладонью экран от Милы и Гоши одновременно. Те не обращали внимания — Мила болтала с Крисом, а Гоша выжидал удобного момента, чтобы завладеть вниманием Сары. Юра, в конце концов, ограничился лаконичным: 

“Иди нахуй”  
“Это намек?”  
“Мой день так прекрасно шел, пока не появился ты”  
“Кто-то недавно при всем честном народе меня крыл за то, что я на сообщение не ответил”  
“Мне похуй вообще”   
“Извини, что-то не верится” “Ты довольно давно не посылал меня в такой грубой форме” “Ты ревнуешь”  
“Нет”  
“Это был не вопрос” “Не надо ревновать”

Жан-Жак задумался о том, рановато ли для признаний в любви или уже пора. По логике сообщений выходило, что пора, но признание через сообщение — ни разу не Джей-Джей стайл. Нормально ли будет позвать его выйти на пару слов? Есть ли в этом заведении место, где можно целоваться без свидетелей? Вмешается ли официант, если Юра испугается и придется его держать, чтобы он не сбежал?

“Чего там ревновать?” — написал Юра. — “Ты так много придуриваешься, что тебя никто не воспринимает всерьез” “Даже Джакометти”

Ах ты маленький гаденыш, в восторге подумал Жан-Жак и набрал:

“Давай так” “Если придешь сегодня в 10 в номер 934, я буду считать это признанием твоей ревности” “А если не придешь, смирюсь и поверю в то, что тебе действительно похуй” “Но ты приходи, не пожалеешь”

***

К десяти Жан-Жак успел еще раз поговорить с проснувшимся отцом о короткой программе, что его несколько отрезвило, и решить, что с признаниями, как и с бдсм-хардкором, лучше подождать до конца прокатов. Потому что Юра может отреагировать как очень хорошо, так и очень плохо. Он непредсказуемый, как джетлаг, который, наконец-то, дал о себе знать — Жан-Жака неумолимо клонило в сон. Он лег на кровать, раздумывая, услышит ли, если уснет, когда Юра будет стучать в дверь, но тут Юра прислал ему четыре загадочных цифры.

Загадочными они оставались только первые пару секунд. Жан-Жак вздохнул, распихал по карманам презервативы, телефон и ключ-карту и поднялся на этаж выше. Юра открыл почти сразу же, выглянул, осмотрел коридор и мотнул головой, приглашая его внутрь. Жан-Жак сделал пару шагов в темноту и протянул руку к выключателю, но Юра, успевший захлопнуть дверь, перехватил его запястье, и Жан-Жак подумал, что вести светские и даже полусветские беседы они если и будут, то, видимо, позже. 

Уставшее от изнуряющих тренировок и долго перелета тело требовало чего-то медленного и нежного, но Юра, не мешкая, впился зубами в его губу, требовательно толкнул его язык своим, пролез руками под расстегнутую кофту. От него пахло мылом и мятой. Жан-Жак, прижав ладонями его скулы, пытался немного сбавить обороты, однако Юра пропихнул пальцы за пояс его джинсов сзади, а спереди терся всем телом, едва не наступая ему на ноги, и Жан-Жак понял, что он просто уснул и смотрит сон. Сон замечательный и очень реалистичный, но, раз это сон, можно было делать все, что угодно, без оглядки на усталость, и Жан-Жак схватил Юру за плечи, с усилием оторвал его от себя, заставил отступить назад. Юра споткнулся и привалился спиной к стене, и Жан-Жак упер ладони по обеим сторонам от него. Юра дернул головой, отбрасывая челку со лба, и Жан-Жак нагнулся, поднырнул под его нос и укусил за губу, возвращая любезность, а потом вообще ушел в глубокий кредит, отчаянно терзая послушно приоткрывающиеся губы зубами и зализывая языком. Юра с каким-то невнятным мяуканьем стащил с него кофту, затеребил пальцами пуговицу на джинсах, пытаясь расстегнуть — Жан-Жак резко отпихнул эти пальцы, расстегнул сам, а потом, наконец, сдавил под ребрами стройное тело, скользнул руками за спину, прижал к себе как можно теснее, провел носом по гладкой шее, приставил к ней зубы — низко, у плеча, потом выше, на уровне кадыка, под скулой. Юра снился ему относительно часто, но даже потрогать его во сне удавалось редко, а тут такое. Жан-Жак попытался затянуть в рот кожу там, где чувствовался ток крови в сонной артерии, но тут Юра завозился, что-то забормотал, ударил его кулаком сзади по плечу. Жан-Жак отстранился, спросил: 

— Что?  
— Засос оставишь, мне еще выступать.

Жан-Жак рассмеялся и хотел сообщить ему, что засосы, оставленные во сне, так и остаются во сне, но, в конце концов, он может в любой момент проснуться и хотелось бы успеть побольше. Поэтому он отступил на шаг назад и сказал:

— Раздевайся.  
— Я раздевайся?   
— А что не так? 

Юра посмотрел на него странно, но ответил: 

— Ничего, — и потянул вверх футболку. Жан-Жак довольно улыбнулся, попятился дальше, вглубь номера, пока икры не уперлись в край кровати — сел, откинулся назад, на локти, не отрывая взгляда от Юры, который, тяжело дыша, скомкал футболку, держа ее на уровне груди, и спросил:  
— Можно не смотреть на меня?

Жан-Жаку хотелось смотреть, но и глаза закрыть тоже вдруг захотелось. Поэтому он упал затылком на мягкое, пробормотал, можно, Юрочка, и сомкнул веки. 

Когда он проснулся, было темно, хотя он, кажется, оставлял настольную лампу включенной. Впрочем, вполне мог выключить и не запомнить — слишком уж сильно его рубило. Жан-Жак повернулся, пошарил рукой слева, но никакой лампы там не оказалось. Вот это было уже странно, потому что, когда он засыпал, лампа точно находилась там. Жан-Жак помотал головой, прогоняя сон, потянулся вправо, нащупал что-то теплое и, очевидно, живое и отдернул ладонь. 

На секунду ему показалось, что он дома, и сестра забралась к нему в постель, потому что ей приснился кошмар. Однако Мэдди не делала так уже лет пять, да и что за бред, он же в Милане, в гостинице, через три дня чемпионат. Жан-Жак снова ощупал теплое и живое, и оно немного пошевелилось, вздохнуло и снова застыло. Тогда он попытался вспомнить, где оставил телефон, и цепочка выстроилась мгновенно: телефон — ключ-карта — презервативы. В кармане кофты. Лифт на этаж выше. А, черт. 

Жан-Жак сел на кровати, потер виски, еще раз тряхнул головой и, наконец, посмотрел на Юру. Юра спал, лежа к нему спиной, а кофта лежала под ним. 

В карман с телефоном удалось легко забраться — два часа ночи, никаких пропущенных вызовов, — но ключ-карта с презервативами были плотно зажаты где-то у Юрочки под ребрами. Так себе из него принцесса на горошине. Жан-Жак усмехнулся и осторожно потянул за край ткани. Юра недовольно замычал, повернулся на спину и открыл глаза, похлопал ресницами, а потом злобно сощурился.

— Чего, блять, не спится?  
— Мне карта нужна, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Она где-то под тобой. А то я в номер не попаду. Презервативы, так и быть, оставь себе.   
— Какие еще презервативы?  
— В кармане. Моей кофты. Которую ты так мило обнимаешь во сне. 

Юра заворочался, пошарил вокруг, сел и вытянул из-под себя кофту, после чего резко пихнул ее в руки Жан-Жаку со словами:

— Ничего я не обнимаю. Это случайно получилось. Забирай и вали отсюда.   
— Юрочка, извини, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Я из Монреаля летел бесконечность и потом не мог заснуть. Я не хотел.   
— Да, блять? Вот это ты тоже не хотел? 

Юра потянулся вбок и щелкнул выключателем лампы. Та озарила все мягким светом, и Юра нервным движением собрал волосы, поднял вверх, отвернул голову влево. Жан-Жак придвинулся ближе. Не засос — след от зубов, почти не заметный, хотя видно, что от зубов. Он представил себе, как Юра ходил по номеру и, наверное, пинал ногами кровать и кресла, пытаясь унять вылившееся в ничто возбуждение, отчаявшись, отправился дрочить в ванную, увидел в зеркале отметину, обложил его десятиэтажным матом — и все равно не растолкал и не выгнал. И не выгонит, но надо уйти. Утром уходить будет гораздо сложнее. 

— Тональником сам замазать можешь, — сказал он вслух. — Не заметно почти. 

Юра немного посопел и ответил: 

— У меня нет тональника.   
— Ну, попроси у Милы.   
— Она слишком любопытная.   
— Ну, я тебе куплю утром. Или возьму у мамы, она рано прилетает. Ложись спать. 

Мама прилетит и будет распекать его за изменение программы, а отец ее, скорее всего, поддержит. Хорошо бы перед этим нормально выспаться. Юра отпустил волосы, повернулся обратно и напряженно спросил: 

— То есть типа ты уходишь? 

Жан-Жак мысленно вздохнул, но все-таки улыбнулся: 

— Ну, не сразу. Раз уж я так удачно тебя разбудил.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна глава про разговоры, упс

— Вот это поворот, — сказала Мила. Жан-Жак переступил с ноги на ногу, засунул руки в карманы, потом вытащил, потер ладони друг о друга, развел в стороны, заискивающе улыбнулся, пожал плечами и ответил, как принято в подобных ситуациях:  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь.   
— А что тут думать? Либо ты мутишь с нашим неприступным чемпионом, либо… м-м… Джей-Джей, придумай сам какую-нибудь отмазку, я, честно, не знаю, почему еще люди выходят крадучись из чужого номера в шесть утра. При прочих подозрительных моментах.   
— Я его вербую в канадскую сборную.  
— Через постель? Я тебе не Гоша.   
— Слушай. — Жан-Жак покосился на запертую дверь. — Давай отойдем. 

Они отошли, и Мила заметила:

— Вы бы хоть шифровались получше. Этот этаж забит нашими чуваками, и многие уже встают в такое время, пробежки, режим, все дела.  
— Случайно вышло, — ответил Жан-Жак. Он собирался уйти в три, собирался уйти в четыре, а потом снова уснул. Хорошо, что Юра ставит будильник заранее.   
— Как тебе вообще удалось?   
— И почему меня все об этом спрашивают? Я что, такой стремный?   
— Ты не стремный. Просто к Юрке даже мне иной раз не подступиться, а ты, ну, сам знаешь.  
— А у нас, как в плохом кино. От любви до ненависти, и обратно.   
— Подожди, а кто все? Сколько человек уже знает?  
— Так. Некоторые. Отабек. Крис Джакометти. М-м, Изабелла.   
— Господи, что творится на свете. — Мила уперла ладони в бедра. — Как на пробежку-то теперь идти?   
— Ты что-то не кажешься слишком уж удивленной, — заметил Жан-Жак.   
— Я тебе еще раз повторяю, я не Гоша. Хотя тут и Гоша мог догадаться. Леруа нас бесит, Леруа хуже всех, а потом Леруа вдруг превращается в Джей-Джея и начинает писать нам по пятьсот сообщений в день. Я, правда, думала, что у вас пока на уровне флирта, но у мужиков, видимо, с этим быстрее.   
— Черт, — сказал Жан-Жак.   
— Ты не расстраивайся, Джей-Джей. Я-то благословляю ваш союз.   
— Фельцман хотя бы не в курсе?   
— О, если бы Фельцман был в курсе, ты бы уже знал. 

Жан-Жак немного помялся и спросил:  
— У тебя тональника нет? 

Мила нахмурила брови, осмотрела его сверху вниз, заглянула справа, слева и сказала:  
— Да вроде ничего не видно.  
— Это не мне.   
— А. Блин. Только не говори мне, что вы подрались и ты дал ему в глаз.  
— Нет, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Там. Просто. М-м, зубы. Я не нарочно. Я думал, что сплю.   
— Все, не надо подробностей. — Мила остановила его жестом руки. — Пошли, тебе повезло, у меня есть один без русских этикеток. В Штатах покупала. А то лучше, чтобы Юрка пока не знал о моей осведомленности.

Мила выдала ему тональник без русских этикеток, и Жан-Жак вернулся к Юре, немного опасаясь, что тот признает в нем собственность Бабичевой, но Юра, по всей видимости, тональниками не слишком интересовался. Зато он так яростно шипел “я тебя ненавижу, Джей-Джей”, пока Жан-Жак замазывал уже едва различимый след, что Жан-Жак не придумал ничего лучше, чем снова начать его целовать, чтобы он заткнулся, а Юра, честно побрыкавшись с полминуты, засунул руку ему в штаны — наверное, потому что поцелуи, которые ни к чему не ведут, это то, чем занимаются Виктор и Кацуки, то есть как-то по-пидорски — но, в целом, все обстояло прекрасно и многообещающе, и Мила ангел, и, выходя из чужого номера второй раз за утро, Жан-Жак думал о том, что встретить ее сейчас снова по возвращении с пробежки было бы иронично, зато можно сразу отдать тональник, но встретил только каких-то незнакомых людей, да и то на своем этаже.

Но спустя час он встретил маму, которая немедленно сообщила ему, что он очень плохо выглядит, что он потерял последние мозги и что я не знаю, перед кем ты пытаешься выделываться, Джей-Джей, но так золотые медали не выигрывают. Жан-Жак ковырял вилкой уже остывшую яичницу и вспоминал о том, что когда-то он был основным фаворитом. В 2015 году, когда ушел Виктор, Джакометти стартовал с низким рейтингом, потому что плохо закончил предыдущий сезон, а он сам выиграл оба этапа Гран-при и был уверен, что первое место у него в кармане. Эта уверенность сыграла с ним злую шутку, и с тех пор он уже не выбирался на первую строчку прогнозов по крупным международным соревнованиям. Вечно второй. За Юрой, за Виктором. Прогнозы оправдываются чаще, чем нет. 

— То есть, — медленно произнес он, — я могу рассчитывать на победу только в том случае, если Юр… если Плисецкий сольет свои программы? А сам что-то для этого сделать не имею права?  
— Джей-Джей, не говори глупостей. Одно дело сделать что-то — и совсем другое сделать что-то идиотское.   
— Я же присылал тебе видео. У меня все получается. Чаще, чем через раз, поверь мне.   
— Ты так и не можешь сказать мне, что с тобой произошло. Дополнительный квад в короткой, дополнительный квад в произвольной, во второй половине — тебя Плисецкий обидел чем-то? Дело чести?  
— При чем здесь это? Я не могу хотеть выиграть?   
— Можешь. — Мама посмотрела пристально, сделала глоток кофе, задумчиво пожевала губы. — Хорошо, давай пойдем на компромисс. Сделаем, как Кацуки. В короткой без дополнительного четверного — посмотрим для начала, как выступят другие. А в произвольную добавим, у тебя там и по компонентам обычно неплохо, программа тебе очень идет, судьям она нравится.   
— Ты в меня не веришь, — наконец, произнес Жан-Жак и сам удивился, как легко это вышло. А на Олимпиаде не получилось.   
— Джей-Джей, прекрати вести себя, как ребенок. Я не твоя подружка, я твой тренер. Моя задача знать, как выстроить программы наилучшим для тебя образом. Впрочем, ладно. — Мама аккуратно поставила чашку на блюдце, сложила руки перед собой и вздохнула. — В конечном итоге выступать тебе, и я не могу выбежать на лед, чтобы помешать тебе прыгнуть. Хотя соблазн попытаться есть. Но, когда снова станешь вторым, не премини вспомнить, что я тебя предупреждала.  
— Я не стану вторым, — ответил Жан-Жак.  
— В принципе, я понимаю, откуда это берется, — продолжила мама. — Вы все обожаете Плисецкого — ты, твой отец, даже твоя сестра, которая, как вчера сообщила мне бабушка, решила перекраситься в блондинку, представь себе. Только нельзя быть одновременно Юрием Плисецким и Жан-Жаком Леруа, Жан-Жак Леруа.   
— Дело вовсе не в этом, — возразил Жан-Жак и вдруг задался вопросом, не в этом ли. Может, он потому и влюбился в Юру, что понял: тот его обойдет. Может, потому он и проиграл. Может, стоит ему взять золотую медаль, оставив Плисецкого позади, и всю любовь снимет, как рукой. 

Вот из-за такой хуйни, злобно подумал Жан-Жак голосом Юрочки, ты и проебываешь, Леруа. Это не панические атаки, это твой фирменный долбоебизм. Ну-ка, соберись, тряпка.

— А в чем? — скептически спросила мама. — О других соперниках, кажется, и разговора нет. А после Олимпиады все смешалось, и я, знаешь ли, не удивлюсь, если вперед вырвется какая-нибудь темная лошадка, типа Микеле Криспино.   
— Кого? — отстраненно переспросил Жан-Жак, продолжая собирать мысли в кучу. 

***

Юра думал о том, что есть вещи, которым тебя никто не учит. Наверное, предполагается, что ты должен понимать их интуитивно. Например, не надо трахаться полночи, если утром тренировка, и Фельцман хочет, чтобы ты прыгал свои квады, а ты хочешь, чтобы ничего не болело, спать и немного — переместиться в прошлое, когда еще не прыгали четверных, и посоревноваться там.

Пытаясь справиться с малодушием, Юра гонял по льду настолько интенсивно, что Фельцман занервничал и отправил его на растяжку раньше времени. Барановская, впрочем, щадить его не собиралась, и Юра почувствовал себя немного лучше, когда она ледяным тоном сообщила, что, если он собирается беречь себя и отлынивать, она вернется в Санкт-Петербург первым же рейсом, и не думай, Юра, что нет желающих получить от меня хореографию, ты даже не представляешь себе, сколько предложений мне поступает уже сейчас, хотя сезон еще не закончился. Юра поинтересовался, нет ли среди этих желающих Леруа, а Барановская посоветовала ему поменьше думать о Леруа и побольше о собственной растяжке и, вообще, работать молча. К сожалению, Джей-Джей и растяжка оказались связаны в Юриной голове прочной нитью, о подробностях которой размышлять было неуместно.

— Не выспался? — спросил Никифоров, которого он встретил по дороге в раздевалку.   
— Есть немного, — согласился Юра.  
— Поспал бы, чем на лед с утра пораньше.  
— Как будто это от меня зависит. Не могу же я просто пропустить тренировку за пару дней до соревнований.  
— Почему нет? — Никифоров пожал плечами. — Некоторые так делают. Ну, может, не пропускают, но, по крайней мере, позволяют себе немного расслабиться, это только идет на пользу. Я так делал, Юри так делает.  
— Я не Юри. Это совершенно не мой стиль.  
— Ну, да, твой стиль — надорваться до предела, а потом полдня бездыханно валяться, как бревно.   
— Этот разговор, вообще, о чем? — Юра остановился посреди коридора и повернулся к нему.   
— Мне просто начинает казаться, что ты слишком сильно переживаешь.   
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, ты и так выложился на полную в этом году, сколько можно себя истязать? Разве нормально, что ты не спишь ночами?  
— Вить, ты ебнулся? Я в полном порядке. Леруа не видать золотой медали.  
— Это даже смешно. — Никифоров покачал головой. — С тобой, между прочим, разговаривает тренер Юри Кацуки, а ты опять про Леруа. Юри, кстати, в отличной форме. И Чуланонт, и Ли, и прежде чем ты скажешь, что Джей-Джей занял второе место на Олимпиаде, я тебе напомню, что второе место на Европе занял Крис Джакометти. А ты почему-то никого, кроме Леруа, не видишь.  
— Слушай-ка, тренер Юри Кацуки! — Юра придвинулся ближе, ткнул его указательным пальцем в грудь. Злость и смятение заставляли его продолжать, когда надо было заткнуться. — Следи за своей свининой, а? За собой я уж как-нибудь сам.  
— За моей, как ты выражаешься, “свининой” следить не надо. Юри чувствует себя уверенно — кстати, не без помощи твоего любимого Леруа.   
— Вот это дохера несправедливо, — возмутился Юра. — Кто мне звонил перед короткой программой на ЧЧК? Как будто я ему в Питере не помогал? Как будто я ему уже три года не помогаю?  
— Я не говорю, что ты не помогаешь.  
— Вот именно. Хотя я не обязан! Даже наоборот — должен бы радоваться, когда у него все плохо.   
— Стоп, стоп. — Никифоров прикрыл глаза и поднял руки вверх. — Этот разговор пошел как-то неправильно. Я всего лишь хотел узнать, все ли у тебя в порядке.   
— У меня все супер, — буркнул Юра.   
— А ночью почему не спишь?  
— Трахаюсь с фанатками.   
— Ты поосторожней, — сказал Никифоров. — Тут журналисты шныряют. Поверит еще кто-нибудь, в интернете напишут, оно тебе надо?

Юра переодевался с мыслями о том, почему на Олимпиаде не происходило такого бардака. Может, хорошая организация — привезли тебя на автобусе, дали откататься, впихнули медаль, увезли, и следующий пошел. Может, просто народа было больше, не приходилось спотыкаться постоянно об одних и тех же людей, и все оставались при деле, Милка в покер играла, Фельцман тусовался с лыжниками, Отабек воспитывал своих казахов. Интересно, что Отабек думает про Джей-Джея и его выебоны с новыми четверными, о которых за последние несколько дней написали везде, где только можно? Все эти информационные высеры были составлены по одному и тому же принципу: Король Джей-Джей уступил Русской фее считанные баллы на Олимпийских играх — помешали досадная ошибка/несправедливое судейство/воля случая (тут мнения расходились) — сможет ли он отыграться с усложненной программой? Это в подзаголовке, а в тексте — рассуждения про горячее соперничество и количество шагов от любви до ненависти различной степени пошлости. Юра натянул майку, вытащил телефон и набрал сообщение Отабеку: “Слушай, тебя не смущает, что у нас у всех погоняла есть, как у зэков?” 

Отабек ответил минут через десять, когда Юра уже собирался выходить из раздевалки: “Какое именно, как у зэков?” “Русская фея? )”  
“Нет, ну сам факт”, — написал Юра, падая обратно на скамейку. — “Кто придумал эти кликухи давать?” “Фигуристам, блин?”  
“Далеко не у всех есть кликухи” “У нас с тобой и у Джей-Джея”  
“У Кацудона кликуха Кацудон”  
“Ну, спортивные издания не позволяют себе так его звать”  
“Очень зря, ему отлично подходит, и он даже не обижается” “А Гошка хотел, чтобы его ведьмой звали” “Думал, что это интересно” “А по-моему, хуйня” “Хуже, чем фея” “Но его все равно так никто не зовет”  
“Юра, у тебя там все в порядке?”   
“Можно шоу на льду кстати заебашить про это” “Летом” “Сказку типа” “Готовый сюжет, я фея, ты герой, Джей-Джей король чего-нибудь там” “Гошка ведьма, пускай”   
“Ты тренируешься?”  
“Только девок надо” “Без девок нельзя” “Мила будет, я не знаю, куртизанкой” “Пусть Джей-Джей таскает ее на руках”   
“Вы что, поссорились?”  
“Нет”. — Юра покусал губу, закрыл чат, открыл снова.   
“А что тогда?”  
“Ты что, в моем шоу не хочешь участвовать?”

Отабек молчал с минуту, но, наконец, прислал:  
“Хочу, но девок надо больше” “И Мила пусть будет не куртизанкой”   
“Ну хорошо, пусть она будет герцогиней, которую все считают развратной и которая, на самом деле, хранит девственность в ожидании принца”  
“Герцога”  
“Героя” “Бек, я дохуя нервничаю” “Я на играх так не нервничал”  
“Из-за его квадов?”  
“И из-за них тоже” “Мне не так уж нужна эта золотая медаль, хочешь верь, хочешь нет”  
“Почему, я верю” “Медаль это просто бляшка, ну, и деньги” “В которых нет счастья”  
“Я сам себя не пойму” “Я начинаю думать глупости” “Что это мой фетиш” “Побеждать его на льду, а потом отдаваться в постели” “Черт, я не знаю, зачем я это написал” “Прости”  
“Кому еще ты можешь такое написать, как не мне? )” “Может, просто все началось с того, что ты его победил?” “Но ведь ничего не изменится, если ты проиграешь” “То есть, между вами” “Я хочу, чтобы ты победил, потому что ты чемпион и не сдаешься, а не потому, что тебе надо победить именно Джей-Джея” “Главное, знаешь что? )” “Чтобы не возник какой-нибудь новый фетиш, если ты выиграешь, а на втором месте окажется, допустим, Кацуки ))”

Юра рассмеялся, потер кулаком дергающийся глаз и оглянулся. Раздевалка была пуста.

“Это что за Джей-Джей стайл? )” — написал он. — “Общаешься с ним за моей спиной? )”  
“Конечно, общаюсь, Юра” “Я ведь болею за вас обоих )”  
“Шлюха ты, Отабек ))” “То есть куртизанка”

— Плисецкий! — заорала просунувшаяся в дверь голова Гоши. — Сколько можно тут сидеть, мы тебя уже пятнадцать минут ждем! 

Юра нацелил в него указательный палец и сказал: 

— Ведьма. Не зли меня.   
— Ты ебанулся?  
— Как ты разговариваешь с будущим чемпионом мира, старая карга!  
— Блять, Плисецкий. — Гоша прикрыл глаза и пошевелил губами, видимо, считая до десяти, как иной раз советовала им обоим поступать Мила. Юра подхватил сумку, встал, напряг и расслабил ногу, дожидаясь, пока Гоша наложит на него какое-нибудь проклятье, но тот, в итоге, лишь покачал головой и скрылся обратно в коридор.   
— Гляди-ка, помогает, — недоверчиво пробормотал себе под нос Юра.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> КП. Подвезли ФК и драмы.  
Кроме того, я психанула и насоздавала оригинальных и полуоригинальных персонажей, потому что мне стало тесно в этом клубе, но они, по большей части, молчат

— И Крис Джакометти передает вам привет! — сообщил Жан-Жак. Крис плюхнулся рядом с ним и вытащил у него из уха наушник.   
— Я лично. Привет, Мэдди, привет, Арт. 

Младшие отпрыски Леруа заулыбались и замахали руками, хотя Жан-Жак точно знал, что Мэдди относится к Крису довольно равнодушно, а Арт при случае лепит нелестные эпитеты на предмет сексуальной ориентации. Но это, конечно, в силу возраста. Артур, как Юрочка, — на самом деле, добрый. Вырастет и поймет, что к чему. Тем более, что в ближайшем — хотелось бы надеяться — будущем его ждут поразительные открытия по поводу собственного брата.

— Здесь, вообще-то, раздевалка, — проворчал Микеле. — Здесь люди, вообще-то, переодеваются. А ты своим телефоном размахиваешь.   
— Микки, — произнес Жан-Жак. — Ну, зачем ты такой. Моя сестра и мой брат встали ни свет ни заря, чтобы пожелать мне удачи, подожди уж пять минут.   
— Тоже мне жертва! — фыркнул Микеле. — Пожелают и обратно задрыхнут.   
— Не задрыхнут, — пообещал Жан-Жак.  
— Я не задрыхну! — тут же воскликнула Мэдди.  
— Ну… Мэдс меня разбудит, когда ты выйдешь, — сказал Арт.  
— А Юрий там? — спросила Мэдди. Арт сделал в камеру большие глаза и покрутил пальцем у виска. Жан-Жак оглянулся, но Юры видно не было.   
— Здесь где-то, — вместо него ответил Крис. — Где ему еще быть?

Мэдди открыла рот, и Жан-Жак быстро произнес, переходя обратно на французский:

— Я передам. Давайте прощаться, ребята, а то тут Микки при посторонних штаны снять не может.   
— Но тебе больше удачи! — с комически серьезным лицом объявила Мэдди. — Потому что ты мой брат!   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Мадлен. 

Арт не стал ничего говорить, но все-таки сложил пальцы в сердечко, усиленно изгибая брови в попытке изобразить на лице сарказм. Жан-Жак помахал в ответ и нажал на кнопку сброса. 

— Твоя сестра так выросла, — заметил Крис. — Скоро увидим ее на юниорских. 

Общительный Джакометти познакомился со всем семейством Леруа в прошлом сезоне на Скейт Канада. Брат тогда еще делал не слишком успешные попытки поучаствовать в соревнованиях. Сестре было восемь, и она с тех пор, пожалуй, не особенно изменилась внешне, но смотреть стала совершенно по-другому. 

— Не очень скоро, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Ей только десять.  
— Твоя сестра фигуристка? — неожиданно миролюбиво спросил Микеле.   
— Ну, да. — Жан-Жак пожал плечами. — Я же об этом говорю в каждом интервью.  
— Как будто я читаю твои интервью.  
— А стоило бы. Я там иногда даю советы для начинающих, — произнес Жан-Жак и подумал, черт, Леруа, это еще что такое. Юрочка на тебя дурно влияет. Вчера вечером они с Юрой и Милой сидели в скверике возле отеля, и Юра обкладывал соперников изрядным количеством матов, Мила вяло ему возражала, а Жан-Жак только нервно хихикал, подставляя лицо под прохладный весенний ветер, пока Юра не сказал, а ты чего ржешь, думаешь ты такой охуенный что ли, и начал рассказывать ему, что он сделал не так на тренировочном прокате. Жан-Жак не заметил и половины из того, что заметил Юра — как у себя, так и у других — о чем и сообщил, и Юра начал с ним спорить, на что несколько уставший Жан-Жак, перебив его, сказал, зато у тебя, Юрочка, все было супер. Юра посмотрел злыми глазами, Мила посетовала, что он сливается, а Жан-Жак ответил, это моя фишка, я просто морально подавляю его своей добротой. А сегодня вот с добротой как-то не задалось. 

— Совершенно не остроумно, — оценил Микеле. — Шутка в стиле Плисецкого.   
— Плисецкий эти вещи говорит абсолютно всерьез, поверь мне, — ответил Жан-Жак. — И давай снимай уже штаны свои, а то я перезвоню. Мне есть о чем с родственниками поговорить. 

Микеле набрал воздуху в грудь для отповеди, но Жан-Жак отвернулся, поднялся на ноги и поискал глазами отца — тот оживленно болтал с тренером из американской сборной, хотя обычно перед выступлением почти все время рядом. До сих пор на отходняках после Олимпиады, да и не знает, наверное, что еще сказать. Потерял контроль над собственным сыном. Жан-Жак усмехнулся. Хорошо, что мама не лезет в мужскую раздевалку, от нее смиренного молчания точно не дождешься. Краем глаза в глубине помещения Жан-Жак заметил Гошу, но ни Юры, ни Фельцмана рядом с ним не было. 

***

— У. Меня. Все. В порядке, — размеренно произнес Юра. — Мышца дергается, ну. Нагрузки же. И вообще, уже прошло.   
— Точно не болит? — еще раз спросил Фельцман. Он переполошился еще с утра, увидев, как Юра, морщась — не от боли, а от досады — растирает снова некстати задергавшуюся ногу.  
— Не болит и не болело! Ну, Яков Николаич, ну! У Милки был стрессовый, помните, у нее же сильно болело, ей и гипс потом накладывали.   
— Тоже скрывать пыталась, — поведал Фельцман Сюзанне. — Чтобы на Чемпионат Европы поехать.   
— Не тоже! — воскликнул Юра. — Я ничего не скрываю, и нога у меня совершенно честно не болит. 

Насчет “ничего не скрываю” он сильно загнул, но нога действительно не болела, как и остальные части тела, тем более, что последние два дня они с Джей-Джеем вели себя максимально осторожно, а вчера Джей-Джей вместо того, чтобы явиться к нему в номер, потащил его в сквер возле отеля, и это было подозрительно похоже на свидание, а Юра вовсе не намеревался смотреть на звезды и нюхать цветочки накануне короткой программы, поэтому вызвонил Милу и позвал ее посидеть с ними. Мила упиралась всеми правдами и неправдами, но все-таки пришла, и с ней было спокойней. Джей-Джей, кажется, впал в меланхолию, и Юра пытался расшевелить его оскорблениями, но толком не расшевелил даже Бабичеву. Надо было Гошке звонить, вот кто всегда ведется, даром что ему под тридцатник. 

— Если не болит, значит, не перелом. — Сюзанна пожала плечами. — Выглядит все нормально, отека нет. К неврологу, плюс надо сдать на микроэлементы, чего-то явно не хватает. Магния, может быть. Калия. Но вообще, чемпионат мира через две недели после Олимпиады — удивительно, что тут всех не дергает. Короче, Яш, я особой проблемы не вижу.   
— Ну слава тебе господи, — проворчал Юра. — То есть, слава тебе, Сюзанна. — Сюзанна настаивала, чтобы ее назвали Сюзанной, несмотря на внушительный возраст, и Юра делал это с радостью, потому что отчество там было непроизносимое. Сюзанна показала ему большой палец и засунула руку в карман со словами:  
— Курить как охота.   
— Врач, а куришь, — упрекнул ее Фельцман, которому тоже, наверное, хотелось курить.  
— Я старый врач, мне можно. Но это что, вот когда Милочка выступает, вообще сил нет.   
— Отпустите меня к Барановской, — нетерпеливо попросил Юра. — А то время, знаете ли, идет, мне еще переодеваться надо.

Барановская, сильно прихреневшая десять минут назад, когда Фельцман заставил ее разжать пальцы, уже вцепившиеся в Юрины волосы, и под невнятное бурчание про стресс перелом утащил его к Сюзанне, вопросительно подняла брови. 

— Что сказала эта женщина?  
— Что-то про магний. В общем, все нормально, забейте.  
— Мне нередко приходилось выступать с повреждениями, — сообщила Барановская.   
— Больно было?  
— Конечно, было. Иногда невыносимо, но приходилось ждать удобного момента, чтобы этим заняться.   
— Как-то... странно, — произнес Юра. — А если запустить? И пришлось бы потом лечить год?   
— Карьера волновала меня больше. И я тогда была гораздо импульсивней. Но до сих не считаю ни одно из своих решений неверным. В конце концов, я добилась того, чего добилась.   
— Лильмихална, — сказал Юра. — Вы, конечно, кремень. Но заплетите мне уже волосы. У меня ничего не болит, реально.   
— Не может ничего не болеть, — заметила Барановская, разворачивая его к себе спиной. — Всегда что-нибудь болит.   
— Душа болит, — согласился Юра. — Медаль хочу. И — ай! — еще болит, когда вы вот так дергаете.   
— Терпи, Юра, — посоветовала Барановская. — Терпеть легче, пока ты чемпион.   
— Вот это вы меня классно мотивируете, — отозвался Юра. Барановская ничего не ответила, и он подумал, когда-нибудь я не буду чемпионом, а терпеть все равно придется, это правда. Да хоть Джей-Джея терпеть с его тупыми шутками. Если мы протянем так долго. Потому что я буду чемпионом еще не один раз. 

***

Предпоследнюю разминку замыкал Микеле Криспино. Он выступал сразу после своего соотечественника Витторио Поли, на которого вытащился посмотреть Виктор Никифоров. Их как тезок, естественно, сравнивали, и итальянец умело этим пользовался в целях пиара, хотя сравнивать там было нечего. Поли катал очень техничную, простую и абсолютно, на взгляд Жан-Жака, невдохновенную и скучную программу. Даже костюм у него скучный, подумал Жан-Жак, покосившись на усыпанного блестками Криса Джакометти, который неподалеку разговаривал с тренером. Но Италия давно не получала больше одной квоты на чемпионатах мира, а тут вдруг благодаря Микеле, с грехом пополам держащемуся в десятке, стала получать, а Микеле, похоже, сам оказался этому не рад. Во всяком случае, он усиленно стискивал зубы, воинственно дергал головой то вправо, то влево, и казался похож на молодого быка, хотя с точки зрения фигурного катания был уже не молод — в отличии от юного Витторио, которому первую строчку занять все-таки не удалось — там удержался Георгий Попович, который откатал лучше, чем обычно, то ли потому, что не ездил на Олимпиаду и смог отдохнуть, то ли по каким-то еще неведомым Жан-Жаку причинам. Собственно, Витторио стал всего лишь четвертым, и Никифоров, скептически поджав губы, удалился под трибуны. Жан-Жак посмотрел ему вслед, повернулся обратно и встретился взглядом с Сарой, которая вышла поболеть за брата к бортику. Сара улыбнулась и приблизилась к нему, и Жан-Жак мотнул головой в сторону льда.

— Выглядит внушительно, а?  
— Он сильно нервничает, — сказала Сара. — Очень плохо, что он выступает после Витторио.   
— Ты бы отошла от меня, — пошутил Жан-Жак. — А то он увидит и еще больше начнет переживать.

Сара покачала головой. 

— Он в последнее время смягчился на этот счет. Я знаю, не похоже, но я замечаю такие вещи. Особенно с тех пор, как появилась Франческа.  
— Франческа? Только не говори мне, что у него есть девушка.   
— Ну, там пока далеко до этого. Но она очень настойчивая. Приехала поболеть за нас, сидит на трибунах. Могу потом познакомить, она... весьма интересная личность. — Сара засмеялась, и Жан-Жак изогнул бровь. Ему не очень хотелось знакомиться с интересной Франческой, которая подбивает клинья к Микеле Криспино, да еще и настойчиво. К тому же, по описанию она напомнила ему его самого. 

Микеле весьма воинственно откатал, кажется, изначально задуманную романтичной программу. Впрочем, все выглядело относительно неплохо, и Жан-Жак вспомнил, что мама почему-то назвала именно Криспино в качестве претендента на золото, но чуда не случилось — Микеле допустил ряд очевидных и без протокола недочетов, просел по компонентам и не обошел Поповича, хотя обошел своего соотечественника. Сара в какой-то момент исчезла, и ее место заняла мама, которая ограничилась чисто техническими советами, но сжимала его локоть так крепко, что Жан-Жак не выдержал и сказал ей:

— Мам, все будет хорошо.   
— Я знаю, Джей-Джей, — ответила она. — Но, рискуя удариться в излишнюю лирику… ты же понимаешь, что и я, и папа, в любом случае, тебя поддержим?

Жан-Жак обнял ее и подумал о том, звонил ли Юра своему дедушке. Наверное, звонил. О дедушке они не разговаривали почти никогда — очевидно, потому что образ дедушки и то, чем Юра и Жан-Жак занимались в постели — и не только в постели — стояли на прямо противоположных точках жизненного спектра, по крайней мере, для Юры. Интересно, сблизятся ли они когда-нибудь? Вряд ли сильно, но хотя бы так, чтобы встать между ними и видеть при этом обе? Жан-Жак очень смутно представлял себе и этот момент, и, в целом, идиллическое будущее с Юрой — как у родителей или у тех же Виктора и Юри. В его мыслях они всегда были молоды и страстны, но так не может продолжаться вечно, что-то должно измениться, должен начаться новый этап — или им придется признать, что они слишком разные, несовместимы, невозможны, не влезают в жизнь друг друга. 

Жан-Жак обвел тоскливым взглядом арену и заметил Юру, который вышел к самому началу последней разминки из того неведомого темного угла, в котором он прятался во время чужих прокатов. Юра выглядел строгим, бледным и очень худым в своем облегающем костюме — даже тоньше, чем азиаты, которых в их группе было аж трое. Барановская держала его под руку, и на ее лице, как обычно, ничего нельзя было прочесть. Я все равно влезу в эту жизнь, подумал Жан-Жак. Впихну невпихуемое. Не сегодня, наверное, и не завтра, но я это сделаю. Потому что я эгоист, всегда был эгоистом, и ты мне нужен. И раз меня до сих пор не отпустило, то теперь уже не отпустит. 

Юра задел его рукой, когда они выходили разминаться, и Жан-Жак перехватил его серьезный взгляд, поднимая левый уголок рта вверх в торжествующей усмешке. Юра фыркнул и на льду сразу же отъехал от него как можно дальше. Жан-Жак, изображая для отвода глаз несколько простых связок, понаблюдал за его вращением, а потом отвернулся, выбрал траекторию и попробовал лутц. Крис Джакометти окликнул его и показал большой палец. 

Разминку открывал Сынгыль Ли, и Жан-Жак собирался смотреть — он любил четко понимать свою позицию, выходя на лед, но Юра отправился обратно под трибуны, и, хотя мешать ему настраиваться, наверное, было некрасиво, тем более что даже Фельцман с Барановской за ним не пошли, Жан-Жак не успел еще сегодня с ним поговорить — Юра пришел переодеваться поздно и был все время окружен людьми — и хотел пожелать ему удачи в относительном уединении, а не только перед самым выступлением. 

— Ты же обычно смотришь, — сказал Юра, когда Жан-Жак осторожно прихватил ткань его рукава.   
— Здесь тоже есть, на что посмотреть, — ответил Жан-Жак, нарочито медленно окинув взглядом его фигуру. Юра повернул голову в сторону, вытянул шею, с которой уже сошел злополучный след, и сглотнул — кадык дернулся под кожей, как попавшая в силок птичка. Жан-Жак поморщился — чтобы катать свою короткую программу, ему требовались ярость и веселье, а вовсе не нежность. Впрочем, в плане ответных реакций на Юру можно было положиться.   
— Если ты пытаешься выбить меня из колеи, то тебе это не удастся, — холодно произнес он.   
— Я пытаюсь отвесить тебе комплимент.   
— Ах, вот что ты все время пытаешься сделать. А я-то думаю.

С арены донесся всплеск аплодисментов. Тулуп, припомнил Жан-Жак. Четверной тулуп в программах имели, кажется, все участники последней разминки — ну, куда без него. 

— Я же стараюсь, Юрочка. Дай мне немного баллов за мои старания.  
— Баллов за старания не существует, — отрезал Юра. — Иначе ты давно бы стал чемпионом. 

Снова аплодисменты — кажется, время акселя. Каскад у Ли во второй половине и какой-то простой, из тройного и двойного прыжка, вряд ли он рассчитывает на медаль, компоненты у него тоже слабые, хотя технически обычно все чисто. Жан-Жак вздохнул, шагнул вперед — Юра резко отшатнулся — развернулся и привалился спиной к стене. Юра тоже обернулся, чтобы они опять оказались лицом к лицу, и посмотрел скептически. 

— Ты такой злой, Юра, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Мне даже обидно. Где же слова поддержки? Я не говорю уж о целомудренных объятиях. И тем более о нецеломудренных.   
— Вот и не говори. Каких ты хочешь слов? Твоя программа в кои-то веки стоит дороже, чем моя, все в твоих руках.   
— Как насчет ценного совета?  
— Не выебывайся. 

Музыка прекратилась, на трибунах захлопали, стали что-то говорить. Жан-Жак спросил:

— Где я выебываюсь?  
— В смысле, на льду не выебывайся. Ты серьезный спортсмен, а не херов король, Джей-Джей.   
— Поздно. — Жан-Жак усмехнулся. — Я уже выебнулся, осталось в последний момент не отступить. 

Объявили Пхичита, и Юра, немного помолчав, вздохнул и сказал:

— Надо идти. Я следующий.  
— Юра? — позвал Жан-Жак. — Ты нормально?

Птичка кадыка снова попыталась улететь и обреченно вернулась на место. 

— Я охуенно, — произнес Юра, глядя ему в глаза и скаля зубы. — За собой следи. 

***

И кореец, и таец откатали хорошо и оттеснили Гошку с первого места на третье. Попович, впрочем, давно ушел на трибуны утешаться силами Бабичевой и, наверное, Сары Криспино. Фельцман, который следил за выступлениями, быстро пересказал ему происходившее. Кореец ровный, без особых ошибок, но и без выкрутасов. У тайца очевидное внутреннее ребро на лутце, но программа, в целом, сложнее и с новыми интересными заходами, что позволило ему выйти вперед. Кацудон стиснул тайца в объятиях, когда тот покидал лед, и Юра быстренько выбрался в дверцу, пока он отвлекся. Ему не хотелось Кацудоновых объятий, не хотелось слышать “Юра, давай!” от Никифорова. 

Ему не хотелось кататься. 

Юра понял, что наступил пиздец, когда, стоя с Джей-Джеем под трибунами, четко визуализировал, как, заливаясь слезами, бросается ему на шею и просит отвести его в отель и скорее купить ему билет в Москву к деду и его фирменным пирогам. Интересно, что сделал бы Джей-Джей? Потащил бы его к Фельцману, вероятно. Уж точно не помчался бы покупать никакой билет. Ну, и правильно. Интересно, бывали ли случаи, когда кто-то просто заистерил и отказался выходить на лед? Если и да, то не на крупных соревнованиях. Хотя всегда можно соврать, что у тебя травма. Но Юру не беспокоили ни нога, ни глаз — беспокоило только малодушие, которое как вылезло черным ростком по приезде в Милан, так и продолжало выбрасывать все новые и новые ветви. 

Призрачный голос под сводами объявил его имя, Фельцман похлопал по плечу, Никифоров все-таки крикнул, Юра, давай, Джей-Джей взмахнул рукой. Блин, еще и эта хуйня. Вчера на прокате тоже смотрели, но с каждым днем сил оставалось меньше. Юра развернулся и отъехал в центр, широко улыбаясь. Это недолго, две минуты и пятьдесят секунд. Всего ничего. Один каскад, два прыжка. Тьфу, плевое дело, уж для него-то. Вращения вообще как два пальца, когда он не получал за них четвертый уровень? Мрачнее всего маячила дорожка — там надо было показывать весь свой артистизм, а Юра ощущал себя не артистом, а древней куклой Барби с негнущимися руками, зато в красивом костюме. 

Юра вздохнул полной грудью, дождался музыку, сказал себе, что он чемпион, и почувствовал себя поувереннее, а через несколько секунд едва не упал с каскада, который без проблем удавался ему уже несколько лет. На явный минус. Как ни странно, его это успокоило. Это не значило, что больше не будет ошибок, но значило хотя бы, что можно перестать их ждать. Юра прыгнул в волчок, сделал либелу — подобное удавалось ему почти машинально. Аксель тоже, кажется, получился хорошо, а вот тулуп вышел с недокрутом. Дорожка после этого оказалась не столь страшна — Юра понял, что таец останется на верхней строке, и даже мысленно назвал его по имени. Пхичит. А ему завтра придется выезжать на произвольной программе, но он что-нибудь придумает, отрыв вряд ли будет большой. Хотя еще трое человек. С другой стороны, в произвольной есть, где развернуться. Юра закончил комбинированным вращением, не испытывая никакого желания проходить через кисс-энд-край, но выбора у него не было, и через несколько минут он сидел, с недоверием слушая, как ему ставят высокий балл и первое место. 

— Серьезно? — спросил он Фельцмана, когда, наконец, можно было встать со скамейки и перестать улыбаться. — Я серьезно был лучше тайца?  
— Юра, не нагнетай, — отозвался Фельцман. Справа мелькнули протянутые ладони Кацуки, галстук Никифорова, зубы Джей-Джея. Юра отвернулся от всего этого и поплелся под трибуны. Барановская пошла за ним, оставив Фельцмана смотреть.   
— Лильмихална, — заговорил Юра, остановившись посреди коридора. — Вы не хотите меня поругать? Ну, там, свободная нога, как у краба, помните? Дорожка типа, понравилась вам?  
— А тебе? — спросила Барановская.   
— По-моему, ужасно.  
— Я бы не стала так утрировать. Просто это было… иначе, чем обычно.   
— Я устал, — признался Юра, по-прежнему не глядя на нее. — Мне хочется залечь в спячку и спать месяц.   
— Скоро, — пообещала Барановская. — Но могу предположить, что ты не останешься на первой строке и завтра будешь вынужден отыгрываться. 

На лед выходил Кацудон, но Юра представил себе Джей-Джея, который в форме, который уверен в себе, который усложнил программы. Который, хочется надеяться, не устал. Которого завтра надо будет побеждать. 

***

Кацуки поставил вперед четверной сальхов и исполнил его без особых усилий с красивым заходом и выходом. На льду он двигался легко, словно перышко, и выступать после такого сложно. Никифоров нервно теребил шнур от бейджика, не отрывая глаз от своего подопечного, а Фельцман стоял рядом с ним и следил за действом на льду тяжелым взглядом. Юра откатал как-то странно. Ошибки он делал и на Олимпиаде, но там все горело страстью, а здесь казалось, будто катается лишь его тело, а сам он находится где-то далеко. При всем при том, его никак нельзя было назвать деревянным — скорее, надломленным. В этом присутствовало свое очарование, которое, видимо, оценили и судьи, и Жан-Жак решил пока что об этом не размышлять. Кацуки сделал чистый каскад из четверного и тройного тулупа, прыгнул в либелу, после чего начиналась вторая половина. Виктор и Фельцман заговорили по-русски, и Жан-Жак дождался акселя, а потом повернулся к родителям. Мама следила взглядом за фигурой на льду. 

— На мой взгляд, по компонентам все-таки хуже, чем Плисецкий, — произнесла она, заметив, что Жан-Жак на нее смотрит. — Но предсказать тут ничего нельзя. Ты не передумал?   
— Мам, ну, хватит.   
— Посмотри дорожку. Многие говорят, что у Кацуки хорошие дорожки, но Никифоров ставит их беспорядочно, все в кучу. Сложность зашкаливает, а выразительности никакой. 

Жан-Жак послушно посмотрел дорожку и не увидел там особой беспорядочности. Кацуки был хорош, нечего и говорить. Вот уж кто совершенно не предсказуем — в один сезон сливает без промаха, а в следующем медаль за медалью, пусть и не все золотые. Кацуки периодически заводит волынку о пенсии, но вот он на катке переходит из вращения во вращение с изяществом, достойным Юрочки. Жан-Жак помотал головой и заставил себя о Юрочке не думать. 

За Кацуки оставалось двое в прямом смысле этого слова тяжеловесов — он сам и Крис Джакометти. Крис, который сразу после разминки куда-то скрылся и, видимо, не смотрел предыдущие прокаты, вдруг оказался поблизости и положил руку ему на плечо. Жан-Жак вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Крис подмигнул. 

— Удачи, Джей-Джей.   
— Спасибо, Крис.  
— Говорят, феечка плохо выступила?  
— Нормально, — возразил Жан-Жак. — С ошибками, но не катастрофично. На самом деле…   
— Джей-Джей! — окликнул отец. — Давай, пора. 

Неожиданностей не произошло — Юри вышел на первое место с небольшой разницей в баллах, но большой тут и не будет, явного лидера нет, к тому же надо ведь тянуть интригу. Жан-Жак встал в позицию и задержал дыхание, скользнул лезвием под первые аккорды, отвел в сторону руку. Первым прыжковым элементом, как и раньше, оставался каскад из двух тулупов, как у Кацуки, и у Кацуки он, пожалуй, вышел чище и выше. Тройной аксель достался неожиданно с трудом, но, переходя во вращение, Жан-Жак приказал себе плюнуть и забыть. 

А после этого он полностью завалил свой четверной лутц — с недокрутом и падением. Дрогнула нога, не вовремя оттолкнулся. Слишком сложный прыжок, слишком много понтов. Так все и скажут. Жан-Жак заставил себя улыбаться во время дорожки, как ни в чем ни бывало, и выкладываться на полную, как будто дорожка и комбинированное вращение вслед за ней — самые дорогостоящие элементы, которые только можно выполнить на льду. Если ему не дадут достаточно компонентов, он будет, мягко говоря, в полной заднице. Из полной задницы ему очень давно не приходилось выкарабкиваться.

Жан-Жак развел в стороны руки и раскланялся от души, как будто это был лучший прокат в его жизни. Но он, конечно, мастер делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Мама, поджидавшая у бортика, схватила его за предплечье и ничего не сказала. Жан-Жак по-прежнему не считал, что она была права. Он мог прыгнуть, но не прыгнул, потому что иногда просто так выходит. А вот то, что он не вложил достаточно сил в каскад и аксель, ожидая четверного прыжка во второй половине, плохо. Раньше такое было свойственно Кацуки, а теперь это знамя понесет Жан-Жак Леруа. 

Его поставили на третью строчку, за Юри и Юрой. Упс, дежа вю. Только это был еще не конец. 

Жан-Жак не стал уходить и посмотрел, как Крис Джакометти додает трагизма в своей страстно-веселой программе. В принципе, трагизм чувствовался — или так казалось из-за того, что Крис сообщил ему о своих намерениях. Четверной прыжок у него был всего один — в начале в каскаде, а в качестве прыжка с шагов — тройной лутц, смотреть на который было особенно больно. Джакометти единственный из их разминки заканчивал не вращением, а дорожкой, что делало финал его выступления — и короткой программы в целом — не яркой кульминацией, а вдумчивым завершающим аккордом. Этакой жирной точищей. Жан-Жак подумал — что, кого хороним? — заставил себя улыбнуться и не переставал улыбаться, пока Крис не стал вторым, отодвинув его аж на четвертую строку. 

***

— Ну, может быть, ты опять растешь, — предположил Гошка.   
— Какой, блять, растешь, я рос уже, — рассеянно отозвался Юра.   
— Мужики, говорят, до двадцати пяти растут. Может, это второй заход.  
— Гош, отъебись, — сказал Юра. — Я уже все признал. Я устал, у меня стресс, я унылое говно, Олимпиада раскатала меня в лепешку, и я сам еще добавил. Все в порядке, не мельтеши.   
— М-м, — промычала Мила. — А как насчет отыграться завтра?  
— Завтра будет видно. Отстаньте от меня оба.   
— Только из моего номера меня не выгоняй, — попросила Мила. — В остальном, готова вообще с тобой не разговаривать.   
— Вот и не разговаривай.  
— Да что ты скис, Плисецкий? — опять начал Гоша. — Подумаешь, третий. Мог бы сейчас вообще на седьмом месте сидеть, как я.

Юра крепко зажмурился, снова открыл глаза и поднялся на ноги. 

— Ты куда? — спросила Мила.   
— К Леруа, — ответил Юра, даже не имея сил соврать.   
— Возможно, в канадской сборной тебе уже не будут рады, — хохотнул Гоша.  
— Гош, — голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, произнесла Мила.   
— Что? Я пытаюсь, между прочим, помочь. Юрка же расцветает только в атмосфере скандала.   
— Лучше бы произвольную свою вспоминал, великолепная семерка.  
— Значит, меня можно гнобить, а его нельзя?

Юра не стал слушать дальнейшую перепалку и вышел в коридор, достал из кармана телефон, нашел сообщение с тремя цифрами, добрел до лифта. Тот почему-то долго не хотел приезжать, и Юра имел достаточно времени придумать, что же он будет говорить, но зашел в прибывший, наконец, лифт без единой связной мысли в голове. 

Джей-Джей открыл дверь в одних джинсах и босиком, и Юра с порога заявил ему: 

— Ты бесишь.  
— И я рад тебя видеть, Юрочка.  
— Бесишь, — беспомощно повторил Юра.  
— Заходи что ли. 

Юра прошел внутрь, остановился у кровати, нервно притопнул ногой, но связные мысли так и не появились. 

— Джей-Джей, — только и смог произнести он.   
— Ты меня бесишь? — услужливо подсказал Джей-Джей.   
— Ну, почему ты, а? Все же нормально было на последней тренировке.  
— А, да? Я, вообще-то думал, что — заметь, цитирую — у меня было как минимум пять недочетов и две серьезные ошибки.   
— Ты же понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Пока что я ничего не понимаю.   
— Бесишь, — снова изрек Юра за неимением лучшей формулировки. — Бесишь, бесишь!  
— Знаешь что, Юрочка? — неожиданно злым голосом произнес Джей-Джей. Юра поднял глаза от носков собственных кед, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Джей-Джей не улыбался. — Мне как-то это надоело. Можно подумать, я родился на свет, чтобы тебя бесить.   
— Ты родился, чтобы в камеру лыбиться, — парировал Юра.   
— Конечно, я же больше ничего не умею. Только лыбиться и тебя трахать. Ты за этим пришел сюда?  
— Охуел что ли?   
— А зачем? Бесишь, ненавижу, а трахаться, выходит, можно?   
— Джей-Джей, блять, дебил.   
— Ну, хватит. — Жан-Жак вдруг подался вперед, схватил его за плечи и резко развернул, толкая назад. Юра попятился, чуть не споткнулся, сделал шаг и вжался спиной в стену. Жан-Жак снова упер ладони в его плечи и надавил, заставляя прогнуться. Юра попытался пнуть его коленом, но он увернулся, выпустил плечи и сразу же навалился на него всем телом. Юра ударил его кулаком по спине правой рукой, потом левой — обе оставались свободны, — потому что ему вдруг стало страшно от собственных реакций, но Жан-Жак даже не поморщился, только вдавился сильнее и без тени улыбки уставился ему в глаза. Юра отвел взгляд, вернул, поводил глазами вверх-вниз, вернул снова — Джей-Джей продолжал пристально смотреть. Юре было жарко и непонятно.

— Меня тянут, — сказал он, наконец, то, что пришел сказать. — Судьи тянут меня, ясно? Компоненты слишком высокие и недокрут не поставили. Ты должен быть, по крайней мере, на моем месте сейчас, а я должен быть ниже тайца. И на Олимпиаде ты должен был выиграть, и выиграл бы, если б тянули не меня, а тебя. И если бы никого не тянули, тоже.  
— Т-с-с, — сказал Жан-Жак, и его указательный палец лег на Юрины губы, пролез под верхнюю, прошел по зубам, которые Юра забыл стиснуть, и потрогал язык, двинулся глубже, скользнул по внутренней поверхности щеки, а потом зацепился за край рта, оттянул в сторону, и Юра закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как чужой нос ведет по его скуле от самого уха к подбородку и вверх — и вдруг это уже не нос, а язык, и ему не суют пальцы в рот, а целуют — медленно, и жарко, и вовсе не нежно. 

— Юра, — произнес Жан-Жак, наконец, отстранившись. — Все нормально, не переживай. Я не могу быть на твоем месте, ты что, не видел мои прыжки? Там все вышло так себе, не только лутц.   
— Я не видел, — признался Юра. — Не мог, ушел. И все равно, я слишком сильно налажал, чтобы быть на третьей строчке.   
— Вот это неуместное благородство. И с каких это пор мы начали расшаркиваться и уступать друг другу золото, а?  
— Ха! Ты думаешь, что еще способен выехать на золото?   
— Смотри завтра. — Джей-Джей ухмыльнулся. — Я покажу тебе Джей-Джей стайл.   
— Выскочить с четвертого на первое — это Джей-Джей стайл? Не смеши меня.  
— Нет. Джей-Джей стайл, Юрочка, это хотя бы попытаться. Как ты думаешь, что помогло мне тебя очаровать? Только упорство.   
— Фу, блять. Нет.   
— Не только?   
— Так меня любой мог бы… м-м… Любой, короче.   
— Почему тогда я?  
— Не знаю. И вообще, отлипни от меня, мне жарко.   
— Нет, — ответил Джей-Джей и снова примял его губы своими. Юра вжался затылком в стену и попытался вспомнить, соврал ли Фельцману, что идет спать.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прелюдии и ПОЛОВИНА ПП, потому что я садист.  
На самом деле, ПП выходит длинной, а давать постчемпионатные отходняки отдельной главой я не хочу, потому что соревновательная часть уже закончится и не будет интриги! Но выложу оперативно, не переживайте.

— Я же сливаю Чемпионаты мира, — сказал Юра. — Это у меня традиция такая.  
— С подобным отношением, не удивительно, — раздраженно ответил Фельцман. — И что значит “сливаешь”? У тебя есть все возможности бороться за первое место.   
— А у Леруа — уже вряд ли, — вставил Гоша.   
— Это у тебя вряд ли, — бросил ему Юра и прикусил себе язык. Но Фельцман, кажется, не обратил внимания.   
— Я думаю, ты читал выкладки в СМИ и соцсетях, — продолжил он. Юра никакие выкладки не читал, потому что читать, сжимая в руке чужой член, хоть и можно, но как-то неловко, а после оставалось уже только уйти к себе и лечь спать. Однако он промолчал. — В чемпионы активно прочат Джакометти, это красивое завершение карьеры, но многие пишут, что у тебя боевой характер и неудача в короткой программе тебя только раззадорит.   
— А что мне недокрут не поставили, там пишут?  
— Пишут. — Фельцман внимательно посмотрел на него. — А ты у нас борец за справедливость?  
— Нет. — Юра отвел взгляд.   
— Возвращаясь к боевому характеру. Сейчас самое время его проявить.   
— Может, Гошку лучше понастраиваете? Он раньше меня выступает.  
— Меня не надо настраивать, — сказал Гоша. — Я, может, звезд с неба не хватаю, но внутренние коллизии мне кататься не мешают.   
— Да? А что тебе тогда мешает?   
— Прекратите! — вмешался Фельцман. — Откуда этот вечный конфликт между вами? И что за внутренние коллизии?

Мила плюхнулась на стул слева от Юры и поставила перед ним тарелку с какой-то пожухлой капустой и прочим сеном. 

— Нет никаких внутренних коллизий, — сказал Юра. — Просто мне магния не хватает. И калия. — Мила пододвинула свою тарелку чуть ближе и нарочито громко кашлянула. — Сомневаюсь, Бабичева, что в этой капусте есть что-то, кроме воды.   
— Тогда я принесу тебе банан.  
— Я не ем перед соревнованиями, сколько раз говорить.   
— Может, как раз стоило бы?  
— Мне лучше знать, наверное?   
— Ладно. — Фельцман вздохнул и повернулся к Гоше. — Георгий. Надо сосредоточиться на прыжковой части. Компонентов у тебя не отберут, в твоей разминке особых танцоров нет. Но мне по-прежнему далеко не всегда нравится твой сальхов… 

Юра невидящим взглядом уставился на капусту. Внутренние коллизии у него, конечно, были — и предостаточно. Начиная с вопроса о том, с каких это пор он стал таким слепым. Ладно, о Джакометти он вообще старался вне соревнований думать поменьше, но Кацудон же последние две недели тренировался с ним на одном катке, был собран, спокоен, уверен в себе и при этом не тратил сил ни на какие понты. Впрочем, понты за него обычно кидал Никифоров, но и тот в кои-то веки не слишком разорялся. Вышли на первую строчку тихой сапой. На второй с отрывом Джакометти, от которого сам Юра отставал несущественно. Положение было весьма комфортным для Кацуки, который по базовой стоимости произвольной программы опережал Джакометти баллов на десять, не меньше. И Джей-Джея примерно на столько же. Хотя Джей-Джей что-то поменял, будет прыгать дополнительный квад. Или уже не будет? Пожалуй, не стоит. Вот о чем надо было вчера с ним говорить. Кацуки вряд ли теперь налажает, Джакометти в честь грядущей пенсии могут подтянуть, как и его самого, а Джей-Джей один в поле воин. Джей-Джей стайл он собирается, ну-ну. 

А Юра собирался доказывать ему, что достоин золотой медали и без снисходительности судей, но как-то не задалось, учитывая вчерашнее. А теперь доказывать было еще нужнее. И ему, и себе, и Фельцману, и даже тайцу, который наверняка рассчитывал его обойти в короткой программе. 

— Юр, ты в порядке? — тихо спросила Мила.   
— Выживу, — буркнул Юра. Мила немного помолчала, а потом заметила:  
— Скоро все.   
— Все?  
— Все — ну, в смысле, сезон заканчивается. Можно будет отдохнуть. Разобраться, что там с неврологией твоей. 

Заканчивается сезон — значит, он не увидит Джей-Джея до этапов Гран-при. В прошлом году это не казалось таким уж катастрофичным, просто хотелось успеть побольше — если уж у них будет секс, то не ждать же его все лето. И секс был, и это оказалось дохуя больно, но и приятно тоже, и вообще сам факт… И все-таки Юра уезжал в Питер, не думая о том, что станет скучать. Ну, может, и станет. А может, переболеет и забудет. Влюбится в кого-то другого. Возможно, даже в девчонку. Но ни в кого другого он не влюбился, и в этом году все было иначе. 

— Юр? — позвала Мила, вырывая его из невеселых мыслей.  
— Чего?  
— Ледовое шоу намутим. Про фею и все дела.   
— Тебе Отабек что ли рассказал?  
— Ага. Забавная вообще идея. 

Интересно, о чем еще ей рассказал Отабек? Впрочем, он не из тех, кто болтает лишнее. Юра вздохнул, взял вилку и обреченно потыкал ей в капусту со словами:

— Не успеем за лето.   
— Ну, прикинем хотя бы. Может, Джей-Джей приедет порепетировать. Ты ему не говорил?  
— Мил, ты ебнулась? Это же шутка просто, какое, блять, шоу? — Если Джей-Джею рассказать такое, он будет ржать не меньше получаса. А потом с ходу накатает сценарий. Вероятно, даже местами смешной. Можно и рассказать, вечером, когда произвольная останется позади и кто-то из них будет с медалью. Или оба с медалью. Или оба без медали. Два лоха полюбили друг друга.  
— А чего? — сказала Мила. — Надо только совсем уж в мрак не ударяться. Типа, девочку из тебя нельзя делать, если ты фея, то все-таки фея мужик, ну, знаешь, как эльфы из Властелина колец, например, или там…

Юра ее не слушал, размышляя о том, есть ли разница между “влюбиться” и “полюбить”, и если да, то что хуже.

***

Самое смешное, что Франческа действительно оказалась похожей на него, только глаза у нее были по-итальянски темные и жгучие. Жан-Жак нагнал троицу в коридоре по дороге к лифтам как раз в тот момент, когда она заканчивала какую-то замысловатую шутку в огород Георгия Поповича, и даже из вежливости улыбнулся, хотя не понял панчлайн — разговор происходил на итальянском, и он разобрал только имя. Микеле Криспино, во имя мотивации которого, очевидно, предназначалась шутка, лишь вяло улыбнулся. Жан-Жак умилился тому, что в предпоследней разминке, похоже, своя атмосфера — борьба не за медали, а за престиж, ну, и место в десятке, а потом устыдился этой мысли. Снобское отношение ему сейчас точно не пристало. Вчера он наговорил Юре много громких и красивых слов, и тот, кажется, поверил, но, на самом деле, из числа претендентов на золото он выбыл. Если бы это зависело только от него. Но в том, что посыпятся и Крис, и Кацуки, и сам Юра, Жан-Жак сильно сомневался, а иначе первое место ему не светит. Впрочем, надежда умирает последней. 

В целом, он чувствовал себя довольно спокойно. Снижение шансов на золото до минимума, конечно, сняло значительную долю давления. И Юра, который переживал за него больше его самого, и родители, с которыми он вчера два часа разбирал последние возможные усложнения программы, способные несколько повысить ее стоимость, и “Джей-Джей герлз” вместе с менее оголтелыми поклонниками, которые весь вечер писали в Твиттер, что продолжают верить в его победу. Жан-Жак решил считать, что они имеют в виду победу над собой — над собственной горячностью и страхом поражения. Над вот этим неуместным снобством, которое не позволило ему как следует оценить соперников — ни Юри Кацуки, на минуточку, золотого призера последнего Гран-при, ни Криса Джакометти, зачастую остававшегося на вторых местах, но делавшего это с далеко не самыми сложными программами. Скромность. Скромность в моде в этом сезоне. 

— Джей-Джей! — воскликнула Сара. — Доброе утро! Это Франческа, наша приятельница, я тебе про нее, кажется, говорила. Франческа — Жан-Жак Леруа. 

Франческа заулыбалась и протянула ему руку, которую Жан-Жак осторожно пожал — и столкнулся с железной хваткой. 

— Я узнала, — радостно изрекла Франческа. — Король Джей-Джей! Очень приятно познакомиться. 

Жан-Жак улыбнулся в ответ, но мысленно поморщился. Вот всегда так — едва настроишься на смирение, кто-нибудь обязательно назовет тебя королем. 

— Я занимаюсь пиаром для Сары и Микки, — добавила Франческа. — На общественных началах. В том смысле, что они мне за это не платят. 

Она рассмеялась, а Микеле за ее спиной скривился и покачал головой. Сара, пряча улыбку, вызвала лифт. Жан-Жак не заметил никакого всплеска интереса ни к Микеле, ни к Саре, но, возможно, он просто не следил. Король на плебс внимания не обращает. Черт, да что же такое. 

— Это, наверное, не слишком легко, — заметил он вслух и тут же об этом пожалел. Франческа, впрочем, опять лишь засмеялась.   
— Если ты о том, что Криспино у нас не слишком медийные персоны, то ты прав. Особенно Микки! Но я еще сделаю из него звезду.  
— Франческа! — не выдержал покрасневший Микеле, а Жан-Жак подумал, что делать звезду из фигуриста, в свои двадцать пять собравшего очень немного трофеев, как-то поздновато. Франческа, однако, держалась весьма уверенно, и он пожелал ей удачи, стараясь делать это самым дружелюбным тоном, на который только был способен. Они зашли в лифт, и Франческа схватила его за плечо.  
— Зато “Джей-Джей стайл” — это очень классно. Кто у тебя занимается пиаром?  
— Никто. В смысле, видимо, я сам, — ответил Жан-Жак, думая, смирение. Блин. Смирение стайл. Никаких понтов. Я серьезный спортсмен.   
— Шикарно! — объявила Франческа. — Мне очень это нравится, очень. Этот образ короля, который постоянно проигрывает, но никогда не сдается и продолжает верить в себя. Тебе так повезло с фамилией*!  
— Вообще-то, я не постоянно проигрываю. Я выиграл Чемпионат четырех континентов, — возразил Жан-Жак, почувствовав себя несколько оскорбленным. И — фамилия? Да, фамилия, конечно, изначально дала ему идею, но ведь дело не только в ней. Микеле, наконец, соизволил улыбнуться. Сара смотрела с интересом. Франческа отмахнулась.  
— Ну, ты же понимаешь, о чем я. Понятно, что ты и выигрываешь тоже. Я ни в коем случае не хочу снизить значение твоих побед! Просто ты назвал себя королем еще до того, как выиграл что-либо значимое, это так мило!  
— Она имеет в виду, с точки зрения пиар, — не выдержала Сара. Микеле откровенно хихикал. Жан-Жак развел руками.  
— Это помогало мне выигрывать. Ну, по крайней мере, убедительно бороться. Король не может ударить в грязь лицом.  
— Вот именно! — с энтузиазмом согласилась Франческа. Лифт дернулся и застыл, двери раздвинулись, и они вышли в холл. — Даже если ты проиграешь.  
— Я не проиграю, — зачем-то сказал Жан-Жак.   
— Ха! Ты что, еще надеешься на золото? — фыркнул Микеле.   
— Конечно. — Жан-Жак кивнул и подумал, что кидать понты перед Криспино несколько мелковато. Поэтому, расставшись с ними за дверьми ресторана, он извлек телефон и, привалившись бедром к стойке с какими-то хлопьями, набрал в Твиттер: “Спасибо за поддержку, друзья! Сегодня Король выиграет золото!”, после чего отправился искать родителей в приподнятом настроении. Смирение — удел Юри Кацуки. 

***

Криспино, подъехав к дверце, что-то шепнул Гошке на ухо, и Гошка выскочил на лед с выпученными глазами, не слушая последних наставлений Фельцмана. Тот чертыхнулся, крикнул что-то ему вслед и махнул рукой. Юра пожалел, что вышел к бортику слишком рано — смотреть, как лажает Попович, в его планы не входило, а, судя по свирепому выражению лица, он собрался именно лажать. Юра отвернулся, одновременно вытаскивая из кармана олимпийки наушники, и столкнулся нос к носу с Кацудоном. Тот расплылся в улыбке и сверкнул заблестевшим под линзами взглядом. Со зрением у Кацудона стало довольно плохо — он поговаривал об операции, но хотел дождаться окончания карьеры. Если он выиграет чемпионат, может быть, и закончит. Сделает операцию, уедет в Хасецу лежать в своих источниках. Витька ледовое шоу намутит, подгонит ему бабла — вряд ли станет кого-то еще тренировать, а то уже понабрал бы молодняк. Все-таки он никогда не хотел всерьез становиться тренером — просто придумал предлог, чтобы домогаться Кацудона, а потом уже оказалось некуда отступать. Раньше Юра этого не понимал. Для кого-то любовь важнее карьеры — или важнее только после того, как уже все выиграл? Как бы то ни было, Никифоров ушел, Джакометти уходит, Кацудон уйдет, он и так давно порывается. Гошка уйдет, ну, или еще сезон протянет, но сколько можно тянуть. Даже этому лоху Криспино уже двадцать пять, пора задумываться. Джей-Джею двадцать два, он тоже уйдет раньше. Все уйдут, а я, блять, останусь. 

— Юра, ты меня слышишь? — сказал Кацудон.   
— А? Что?   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
— А что? Плохо выгляжу?  
— С макияжем нормально. — Кацудон улыбнулся, и Юра понял, что это он типа пошутил. Кацудон пошутил. Перед последним прокатом. Это что-то новенькое. Обычно он либо нервничает, если не уверен в своих силах, либо скачет вокруг, как бешеный, если уверен. Впрочем, не исключено, что эти состояния начинаются после разминки. Которая после Гоши. Юра обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Попович менял ногу на вращении. Ну, по крайней мере, вращение выглядело неплохо. Начинается вторая половина, уже нет смысла далеко уходить. И музыку переслушивать нет смысла. Жизнь не имеет смысла.   
— Ты волнуешься? — спросил Кацудон.   
— Где Никифоров? — вместо ответа произнес Юра. Кацудон мотнул головой куда-то влево и заметил:  
— Не нужно волноваться.   
— Ну, пиздец. Хорошо, что ты сказал. А то я думал, что нужно.   
— Я имею в виду, — заулыбался Кацудон, — что тебе стоит собраться. Как ты будешь иначе бороться за золотую медаль?  
— Блин. Ты же знаешь, что меня от таких разговоров тошнит! Ты что, сам не хочешь эту медаль?  
— Конечно, хочу, Юра. Просто у тебя тоже есть шанс. И у Криса, и у Джей-Джея.  
— У Джей-Джея? — осторожно переспросил Юра. — Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
— О! Ты не видел, что он написал в Твиттер? — воскликнул Кацудон и полез в карман за телефоном. Пока он листал браузер, Юра обернулся еще раз взглянуть на Гошу и попал на начало хореографической дорожки. Почти конец, и Юра пропустил все прыжки, но, кажется, он не падал, хлопали вроде регулярно.   
— Вот! — Кацудон сунул ему мобилу, и Юра прочел трижды, а потом прикрыл глаза и сказал:  
— Господи, какой же он дебил. — Уголки рта поползли вверх, и Юра изо всех сил напряг мышцы лица, но избавиться от тупой улыбки никак не получалось.  
— Я тоже рад, что он не расстраивается, — согласился Кацудон. — И хорошо, что вы подружились. Джей-Джей очень добрый.   
— Он нихуя не добрый. Он тебя по льду размажет.   
— Юрио! — Кацудон засмеялся. — Ну, ладно, это мы скоро увидим. 

Сзади зашевелились, заговорили громче, и Юра понял, что музыка давно прекратилась. Гошка надел чехлы и прошествовал с Фельцманом в кисс-энд-край. Они с Кацудоном бок о бок дождались его оценок, и Гошка скатился ниже Криспино. Юра резко выдохнул, поджал губы, скрестил руки на груди, и тут у него над ухом раздался резкий щелчок. Юра, едва не подпрыгнув, дернулся всем телом то ли в направлении звука, то ли от него, и рука Джей-Джея схватила его чуть выше локтя. 

— Прости, феечка, я не хотел тебя напугать. 

Юра обернулся и, задрав подбородок, посмотрел в синющие глаза, которые блестели не хуже, чем у Кацудона с его линзами. 

— Я тебе не феечка. Лапу убери.

Джей-Джей разжал пальцы и залыбился так, как будто ему по голове прилетело кирпичом. Может, вообще, и прилетело от кого-то. А то с ним надо общаться не один год, прежде чем избавишься от желания стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым. 

— Удачи, Джей-Джей, — сказал Кацудон откуда-то из-за спины, и Юра едва не застонал. Он все еще здесь?  
— Спасибо, Юри, — ответил Джей-Джей, глядя на Юру.  
— Я пойду Виктора поищу. — Да иди уже, иди, иди.

Кацудон ушел, и Юра, поборов искушение потрогать свое лицо и убедиться, что на нем больше не блуждает придурковатая улыбка, спросил:

— Хуле ты в Твиттер написал? Про мою медаль?  
— А я думал, ты не увидишь, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Ты вроде не читаешь перед соревнованием.   
— Да тут сорока на хвосте принесла.  
— И, кхм, с какой стати это твоя медаль?  
— С той, что ты от меня отстаешь, а моя программа сложнее.   
— О, Юрочка, это ведь ничего не значит, пока ты ее не откатал.  
— Или ты будешь делать дополнительный квад?  
— Ни в коем случае. Ты больше не возьмешь меня на понт. Я хороший мальчик, я слушаюсь маму и папу, и я у тебя выиграю.   
— Ты? Ты проебешь, Леруа, с таким треском, что вся Канада услышит. 

Они немного помолчали, а потом Джей-Джей заметил:

— Сейчас самое время поцеловаться.  
— Только попробуй, — быстро произнес Юра, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска. — И говори, блять, потише. Тут этот ненормальный таец бегает.   
— Юра! — крикнул Фельцман. — В чем дело там, а? Разминка уже! 

Юра отвел взгляд и сглотнул. Джей-Джей потрогал пальцами его плечо, но потом все завертелось, рядом оказалась Барановская, чуть поодаль громко верещал Никифоров, в полуметре тренер тайца тряс своей волосней, и Юра выскочил на лед, стараясь уже ни на кого не обращать внимания. 

После разминки на катке остался кореец, и Юра, не глядя по сторонам, убрался под трибуны. Джей-Джей на сей раз за ним не пошел, и Юра все-таки достал наушники, начал распутывать узлы, плюнул, чертыхнулся и убрал обратно в карман. Пока провозишься, уже наступит очередь Джей-Джея — хотя Юра так и не решил, надо ли идти смотреть. Частично посмотреть, в любом случае, придется, раз они будут друг за другом. Джей-Джей хотел бы, чтобы он смотрел, но Юра боялся то ли сглазить, то ли чего-то еще. 

— Плисецкий? — окликнули его со спины. Юра обернулся и — о нет, с Джакометти ему сейчас хотелось говорить меньше всего. Не то чтобы Юра испытывал к нему какую-то особую неприязнь, но как с ним нормально разговаривать, не понял до сих пор, поэтому только невнятно промычал в знак того, что да, это он, Плисецкий, ты не ошибся, чтоб тебя.   
— Я вот тоже решил, что не буду смотреть чужие прокаты, — продолжил Джакометти. — Несколько волнительно. 

Юра неопределенно повел плечами, надеясь, что он отстанет. Джакометти помолчал, а потом изрек:

— В целом, это будет мое последнее выступление. Не считая гала.   
— А если ты не выиграешь? — не выдержал Юра.   
— В смысле, не выиграю даже место в гала? — усмехнулся Джакометти.   
— Нет. — Юра поморщился. — Не выиграешь золото.   
— Если? Я думал, ты у нас собираешься выиграть золото?  
— Какая разница? Я чисто теоретически спрашиваю.   
— А, ну, чисто теоретически, — протянул Джакометти. — Все равно последнее.   
— Почему?   
— Староват я, знаешь ли, Юрочка. 

Юра проигнорировал это обращение, хотя безнаказанно оно позволялось только Джей-Джею, да и то не всегда, и заметил: 

— Гошка старше тебя.   
— Попович? Ну, у каждого свой порог. Я рад, что он еще находит силы.  
— Черт, — сказал Юра. В стороне катка зашумели, заговорил голос из динамиков. Если он ничего не пропустил, то сейчас таец, пока не Джей-Джей. Вроде бы времени прошло немного. Заиграла мелодия — точно таец. Джакометти больше ничего не говорил, и Юра, пару минут помявшись, спросил его:   
— У тебя небось и мечта какая-нибудь благородная есть?  
— Мечта? — отозвался Джакометти. — В смысле?  
— Ну, там. Открыть школу фигурного катания для сирот? Фонд для травмированных на льду?   
— А. — Джакометти улыбнулся. — Столь конкретных планов у меня нет. Сперва долгосрочные каникулы. Семейная жизнь. 

Господи, блять. Точно, у Джакометти есть какой-то мужик. Юра замешкался, не зная, стоит ли продолжать об этом разговор. Джакометти небось еще фотки вздумает показывать, а времени уже мало. Будем тут сидеть и тереть о мужиках, прокаты свои еще пропустим, два, блять, пидораса. Все пидорасы, не продохнуть. Где Гошка вообще? Интересно, таец пидорас? А кореец? Может, они вдвоем и трахаются? Разминка пидорасов, епт. 

Юра не удержался и прыснул. Джакометти с улыбкой покачал головой. 

— Вырастешь, поймешь, Юрочка. Поторопись, если хочешь посмотреть на Джей-Джея. 

Юра окинул его подозрительным взглядом, и Джакометти пожал плечами. Нет, вряд ли он что-то знает. В конце концов, из своей как бы дружбы они тайны не делали, а то совсем можно вскрыться. Юра неопределенно взмахнул рукой — Джакометти вполне определенно помахал в ответ, и он вышел из подтрибунного помещения, успев застать последний прыжок и комбинированное вращение тайца. Неподалеку толклись Витька со свининой, и Юра, навострив уши, по их разговору понял, что таец довольно ощутимо налажал, упав с четверного прыжка и коснувшись рукой льда на каком-то тройном, не считая прочих грязных выездов и долгих заходов. Широкая спина Джей-Джея в красной олимпийке маячила впереди у бортика. Натали Леруа придерживала его за локоть и что-то говорила, Джей-Джей отвечал, склоняя голову на бок и поворачивая на четверть оборота. Юра всмотрелся, пользуясь тем, что его не видят — хорошо, что зрение у него нормальное, а не как у Кацудона. Джей-Джей красивый. Ну, наверное, красивый. Юра ненавидел об этом думать, но о чем тут еще думать? Зря он выперся, надо было сидеть до последнего под трибунами. Джей-Джей красивее, чем Витька, которого какие-то бабские журналы выбирали мужчиной года. Правда, на Джей-Джея в Канаде тоже дрочат. Хотя это все равно все не по-настоящему, небось, просто ищут, кто в Гугле популярнее и фотки шлепают. Таец хлопнул Джей-Джея по плечу и что-то сказал ему, сияя лыбой во все лицо. Таец точно пидорас, и с корейцем он не трахается, а если он хочет потрахаться с Джей-Джеем, то, блять, только через мой труп… 

— Юр. — Перед ним вдруг, словно из-под земли, возник Фельцман, о существовании которого Юра несколько забыл. — Ты в порядке? Готов?   
— Готов, — буркнул Юра. Может, подойти поближе? Отсюда он точно не увидит какое-нибудь неочевидно неверное ребро. Или лучше и впрямь не видеть? Но Фельцман встал рядом, и Юра уже не мог от него отойти — это значило бы показать, что прокат Джей-Джея его интересует сильнее, чем прокаты Кацудона и Джакометти, которые, вроде как, были его основными соперниками и которых он смотреть не собирался. Как выступят, так и выступят, ему уже будет без разницы. 

Джей-Джей, вволю покатавшись туда-сюда в артистичных позах, перешел к тройным прыжкам. Юра припомнил то, что он писал — каскад с акселем переехал ближе к концу. А так — сальхов, риттбергер и отдельный аксель, стоимость по нарастающей. С его позиции все казалось неплохо, но кто знает этих судей. На дорожке и последующем вращении в либеле Юра перестал сжимать кулаки и заставил себя расслабить руки. 

— Четверные все-таки во второй? — спросил его Фельцман.  
— Да, — ответил Юра.   
— Три или два?   
— Два.   
— Ну, он хотя бы не сумасшедший, — задумчиво произнес Фельцман. Юра бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, но он продолжал смотреть на лед. 

Джей-Джей чисто выполнил каскад из двух тулупов, и Юра забыл про Фельцмана и опять впился ногтями в ладони. Тройной каскад тоже топ, и выглядит красиво. Четверной тулуп — недокрут? Нихера отсюда не видно, надо было идти к бортику. Но родители Джей-Джея не переполошились, значит, наверное, все в порядке. Только высота не слишком большая, выдыхается. Двойной каскад, который перекочевал из первой половины — вот тут явная хуйня, едва выехал, точно пойдет в минус. Прыжок во вращение, следом хореографическая дорожка. И остался еще один прыжок — тройной флип?

— Готовься, — посоветовал Фельцман, когда началась дорожка. Юра повернулся к нему, Фельцман бросил взгляд на его лицо и неожиданно мягко добавил: — Ну, что ты, Юра? Уже нет времени переживать. 

Действительно — нет времени и нет смысла. Юра скинул олимпийку на руки подоспевшей Барановской, Джей-Джей с видимым трудом, но чисто прыгнул свой флип, и Юра поспешил к дверце, пока он не закончил вращение, чтобы стоять у бортика, когда он остановится, но Джей-Джей остановился вполоборота к нему и долго махал зрителям, прежде чем, наконец, развернуться и подмигнуть.

_______________

* сомневаюсь, что кто-то еще об этом не знает, но, на всякий, "le roi" (произносится так же, как "Leroy") с французского — "король"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Окончание ПП, драма, эротика и слюни. Чем богаты!  
Спасибо, что были со мной! )

Жан-Жак все-таки вышел на первое место, хотя прокат был далеко не идеальным. Но идеальный прокат — это что-то из области фантастики. Всегда остаешься чем-то недоволен. Хотя мама с папой остались довольны. Пхичит и Сынгыль по итогам произвольной поменялись местами, и Жан-Жак пока лидировал по баллам довольно уверенно — и все никак не мог успокоить дыхание. Проскользнувший мимо него на лед Юра даже не повернул головы, когда Жан-Жак срывающимся голосом крикнул ему “удачи”. Хотя это он, пожалуй, правильно. Каждый сам за себя. Десять минут на две произвольные программы — десять минут откровенной вражды. Хотя, откатавшись, Жан-Жак готов был признать, что Юра вполне способен одолеть и его, и двух оставшихся участников и, скорее всего, это сделает. Жан-Жак, конечно, не любил нарушать обещаний, но свято верил в то, что обещание, данное в Твиттере по поводу золотой медали, выигрыш которой зависит не только от него, все-таки воспринимается не как обещание, а как дешевый понт. Тем не менее, это сильно помогло ему выступить. А что помогало выступать Юре, Жан-Жак не знал до сих пор. Ненависть? Осознание собственной охуенности? Часы напряженных тренировок, дарующие чувство уверенности? Все понемногу?

Жан-Жак посмотрел свои оценки и стиснул в объятиях поочередно обоих родителей в тот момент, когда объявили Юру, и заторопился обратно к бортику. Фельцман с Барановской о чем-то тихо переговаривались по-русски. Все было, как на Олимпийских играх, но ощущения дежа вю почему-то не возникало. Юра заскользил по льду — не так вымученно, как на короткой, но его усталость под конец сезона чувствовалась. Впрочем, так, наверное, выглядят они все — и зря Юра считает, что ему завышают компоненты, он все-таки движется совсем по-особенному, как никто другой. 

Прыжковая часть должна была начинаться с четверного лутца, но Юра сделал только тройной. Не самая страшная из ошибок — у него оставалось два квада во второй половине, да и выглядело довольно уверенно — Жан-Жак решил бы, что так и задумано, если бы не восклицание Фельцмана. Барановская положила ладонь ему на предплечье и что-то строго изрекла. Один за другим проследовали тройной флип и простой для Юры каскад из тройного и двойного прыжка. Своеобразный отдых перед второй частью, где пойдут сложные элементы на коэффициент. Вращение с бильманом после дорожки — никто уже не удивляется, но все похлопали. Юра, наверное, чертовски устал от шуток про то, что можно делать с такой растяжкой. Юра очень выносливый, но любой выносливости есть предел. И, возможно, этот предел наступил, когда он упал на четверном сальхове. Жан-Жак поморщился, Фельцман, кажется, выругался, где-то сзади громко ахнул Юри Кацуки. Этот-то чего страдает — его шансы теперь ощутимо повысятся. Жан-Жак покачал головой в ответ на собственные мысли и подумал, что если Юра завалит и тулуп в каскаде, то, пожалуй, может скатиться в конец их шестерки. Тулуп Юра не завалил, вот только он был не в каскаде — в самом деле, в каскаде должен был быть сальхов. Мог бы прилепить тройной тулуп к четверному — не сообразил? Испугался, что не попадет в музыку? Может, и разумно, все-таки компоненты — его сильная сторона. Тройной каскад и аксель вышли, кажется, без недочетов. Жан-Жак понадеялся, что Юру воодушевит хореографическая дорожка — все-таки это очень красивая дорожка, гвоздь сезона, гордость Барановской. После нее оставался только один прыжок и два вращения. Программа тянулась будто бы вечность, хотя в действительности времени прошло совсем немного. Мама тронула его за рукав и сказала:

— Ты должен его обойти, Джей-Джей. 

Это Жан-Жак уже понял и без нее. Юра, пожалуй, может выйти вперед, только если ему не засчитают какую-то очевидную ошибку. Жан-Жака беспокоил тот тройной лутц в начале, беспокоил заваленный каскад. Впрочем, закончил Юра на мажорной ноте — вполне чистым риттбергером и вращениями. 

Жан-Жак едва дождался его чуть поодаль дверцы. Мимо прошел Крис Джакометти, и Жан-Жак далеко не сразу подумал, что надо бы пожелать ему удачи, а когда подумал, было уже поздно — Крис вышел на лед и слушал уже только тренера. На внимание Юры претендовали, конечно, прежде всего, Фельцман с Барановской, которые подхватили его под локти с разных сторон и, бормоча что-то устрашающее на своем варварском наречии, потащили в кисс-энд-край. Виктор что-то крикнул им вслед, и Кацуки дернул его за рукав с недовольным выражением лица. Жан-Жак напряженно следил за табло — Юра все-таки стал вторым, но улыбался, и эта улыбка казалась искренней, и в животе у Жан-Жака копошились щупальца подозрения. Он подождал, пока Юра отправится под трибуны — вдвоем с Барановской, Фельцмана зачем-то задержал Никифоров — нетерпеливо отмахнулся от мамы, которая начала что-то говорить, сделал несколько быстрых шагов и схватил Юру за локоть как раз в тот момент, когда объявили Криса Джакометти. 

— Юра. — Юра обернулся к нему, и Барановская отступила на полшага, но Жан-Жак как-то не продумал, что он будет говорить, а начинать прямо с обвинений было некрасиво.   
— Останься посмотреть, — сказал Юра, не дождавшись продолжения.   
— Мне надо с тобой поговорить.   
— Блять, потом поговорим. Останься, я тебя прошу. Я так часто о чем-то прошу?

Да можно сказать, что никогда. Жан-Жак отпустил его локоть, и Юра тут же потянулся основанием ладони к глазу, но Барановская успела перехватить его за запястье. 

— Что ты делаешь? Не размазывай, тебе еще интервью давать.

И получать медаль, хотел добавить Жан-Жак, но это было бы откровенным издевательством. Юра развернулся, и Жан-Жак, проводив его взглядом под трибуны, отошел обратно к родителям. Крис уже успел перейти к дорожке. Мама покосилась и произнесла:

— Мне кажется, Джей-Джей, я была слепа. 

Жан-Жак только пожал плечами. Возможно, Барановская сейчас говорит Юре что-то в этом же роде.

— Если бы я знала, мы бы приняли это во внимание в программе тренировок.   
— Каким образом? Скорректировали бы график с учетом ночных разговоров по Скайпу?  
— Ну, для начала. Я надеюсь, ты не делаешь глупостей.   
— Я делаю множество глупостей. Это же Джей-Джей стайл. Расскажи лучше, что было у Джакометти?  
— Четверной сальхов, триксель, флип, все чисто. Джей-Джей…   
— Мам. И не говори отцу. Я сам потом… как-нибудь. 

Крис сделал еще один квад — тулуп — который был уже во второй половине, а потом перешел к каскадам из тройных и двойных прыжков. Жан-Жак следил вполглаза, но, по крайней мере, не было ни падений, ни совсем уж кривых выездов. Он смог сосредоточиться только к последнему тройному сальхову и общее впечатление от программы оценить был не в силах, однако и мама, и отец вслух понадеялись, что Крис попадет на вторую строчку. Крис попал на первую, и Жан-Жак поздравил его на выходе с кисс-энд-край, мечтая о том, чтобы все скорее закончилось. 

Кацуки начал свою прыжковую часть с двух квадов, и Крис, оставшийся рядом с ним, тяжело вздохнул. 

— Юри как будто вообще не устал.   
— Мне кажется, они с Виктором нашли баланс, — отозвался Жан-Жак, — между бессмысленными выебонами и ровной чемпионской программой.   
— Ну, кто-то должен был найти этот баланс. — Крис рассмеялся, а Кацуки прыгнул тройной флип и начал дорожку.   
— Подожди, — заметил Жан-Жак. — Может, он еще посыпется во второй половине. 

Они подождали, и Кацуки прыгнул третий четверной в каскаде. 

— Поздравляю с бронзой, — сказал Крис.  
— Жди, — отозвался Жан-Жак, хотя понимал, что у него медаль в кармане, а когда Кацуки выполнил еще два идеальных каскада, понял, какая. Юри все-таки дрогнул и допустил степаут на тройном лутце, но погоды это ему уже не делало, даже если его основательно прокатят по компонентам. Но с Кацуки так не поступали, и вполне справедливо — его особенная грация была неоспорима, хореографическая дорожка это прекрасно демонстрировала. Юри улыбался, видимо, отлично осознавая, что выступление более чем удалось, прыжков у него не оставалось, и Жан-Жак подумал пойти поискать Юру, но не хотел стать первым, кто сообщит ему о том, что он остался без медали. Хотя, возможно, ему кто-то уже сказал. А возможно, что он знал еще до выхода на лед. 

Кацуки поднял вверх кулак, задержался на несколько секунд, а потом упал на одно колено. Жан-Жак пожал руку Крису Джакометти, улыбнулся родителям. Ради приличия они дождались оценок, которые никого не удивили. Обошлось хотя бы без рекордов, и на том спасибо. Виктор целомудренно поцеловал Юри в лоб, и журналисты радостно засверкали вспышками. 

***

По шкале от 1 до 10 Юра чувствовал себя примерно на минус один, а выглядел, пожалуй, на все минус пять. По крайней мере, зеркало в ванной отеля отражало ему что-то покосившееся и бледно-синюшное в нелестном холодном освещении. Та еще, блять, фея. Не произошло ничего, чего не следовало бы ожидать, и все же стряхнуть тоску и сглотнуть ком в горле не удавалось. Что за хуйня? Или дело в том, что нарушился привычный порядок вещей? Обычно он заваливал короткую, а потом вытягивался на произвольной. Лажа на произвольной — это что-то новое. 

Юра попытался усмехнуться, и вышло довольно криво. Телефон на краю раковины задребезжал о фаянс, и Юра бросил взгляд на загоревшийся экран. “А сейчас?” Это в продолжение к предыдущему “А сейчас?”, которому в свою очередь предшествовало “Юра, можно я к тебе зайду?” Нельзя. Я сам зайду, когда смогу. Или не зайду. Потому что выгляжу так херово, что смотреть противно, и горло сжимается, когда я пытаюсь заговорить. 

Юра в который раз умылся холодной водой, встряхнулся, открыл глаза и посмотрел, как капли стекают вниз по лицу. Господи, сколько драмы из-за какого-то четвертого места. Гошка прав, надо брать с него пример — он восьмой и в ус не дует. Милка была четвертая на Олимпиаде и, ну, ревела, конечно, но это же Милка. Юра уже попытался пореветь, однако у него ничего не вышло. 

Телефон задребезжал снова. Юра не открывал сообщения, чтобы на том конце не отображались как прочитанные, но на сей раз это был Отабек. 

“Ты как?” “Поздравлять не буду )” “Я уже поздравил Сынгыля и прямо через сообщение услышал скрип его зубов” “Юри молодец”

Да, Юри молодец. Юра его тоже не поздравил, хотя от него, наверное, никто и не ждал, по крайней мере, сразу. Юра же инфантильный трудный подросток, его все только терпят. Ангельское, блять, терпение у всех. 

“Он очень хорошо откатал, думаю, ты посмотришь потом, когда отойдешь” “Прости, соль на рану? )” “Я просто пытаюсь тебя развеселить” “И чтобы не снисходительно” “Мила завтра выступает, обещает взять золото )”

Черт, Мила. Мила его поддерживала, помогала, даже когда у него не было сил попросить, а сил попросить не было почти никогда. А теперь и она обещает взять золото. 

“И Джей-Джей молодец” “Что там у вас?” “Ты его не съел, я надеюсь? )” “Он на первое место мог бы выйти, только если бы Юри и Крис засыпались” “Но это было смело” “Его-то ты хоть поздравил? )” “Ладно, я что-то не подумал, ты, может быть, спишь” “Извини” “Напиши попозже”

Юра схватил телефон и так резко двинул по экрану большим пальцем, что чуть не уронил. Поймал, придерживая другой рукой, открыл чат с Отабеком, написал: “ХВАТИТ МНЕ УЖЕ СТЫДНО”, вышел в главное меню, и сверху начали вылезать плашки с ответными смайлами от Отабека и тут же от Джей-Джея: “Юра, ответь” “Я знаю, что ты не спишь” “Если не ответишь, я позову персонал, и мы вылом…” 

Юра вздохнул и нажал на последнее. Начнем сначала. 

“Зайти нельзя”, — набрал он. — “И сейчас нельзя” “Дебил что ли” “Если выломаешь мне дверь, можешь больше не писать” “Никогда” “Я сам зайду” “Попозже”

Джей-Джей, как ни странно, не ответил, хотя сообщения пометились как прочитанные. Юра пожал плечами, еще дважды умылся холодной водой, но лучше не стало. Тогда он просто растер лицо полотенцем, тряхнул волосами, стараясь, чтобы челка закрыла как можно больше, натянул сброшенную ранее футболку, сунул ноги в кроссовки, отыскал на заваленном разной дребеденью столе ключ-карту и вышел в коридор. 

Никифоров с Кацуки обитали на седьмом этаже, Юра заходил к ним, когда они только приехали, и, хотя не помнил номер, помнил расположение визуально — через две двери от лифта, рядом кадка с каким-то фикусом. Он постучал и в последний момент подумал, что они могут быть там заняты чем-то отвратительным, но открывший ему дверь Витька был, по крайне мере, одет и даже пока при галстуке. Ну, и лох. Если бы я мог остановиться с Джей-Джеем в одном номере, я бы времени зря не терял. 

— Юра? — недоверчиво спросил Витька.   
— Юра, Юра. Это… Кацудон здесь?  
— Когда ты уже начнешь звать его по имени? — проворчал Никифоров. — Здесь, конечно, проходи. 

Юра зашел и остановился в прихожей. Кацудон сидел за столом и тыкал в кнопки ноутбука — уже в очках, которые превращали его в какого-то невнятного ботаника. Юра кашлянул, и Кацудон обернулся, сверкая белозубой улыбкой. 

— Юрио!  
— Ты типа занят? — глядя ему в область правого уха, спросил Юра.   
— Нет! — радостно объявил Кацудон. — Я говорил с племянниками, как раз только что отключился. 

Ах, вот что они тут делали. Общались с родственниками. Юра тоже первым делом позвонил деду, но разговор вышел довольно сумбурным, потому что он был расстроен, а дед пытался его жалеть, что расстраивало только сильнее. Надо позвонить еще раз попозже — или лучше завтра утром. 

— Откуда у тебя племянники? — спросил он. — У твоей сестры вроде нет детей.  
— О, это моей кузины. Они живут в Токио. В Японии уже ночь, но все звонят из-за моей зол… из-за моей медали.   
— Да, я это. — Юра переступил с ноги на ногу. — Хотел, в общем, поздравить. Ты молодец. Я, честно говоря, не видел твой прокат, но я посмо…

Он не смог закончить, потому что Кацудон вскочил из-за стола и бросился ему на шею. Юра обреченно замолчал и неловко похлопал его по спине. После золота Гран-при он был такой же гиперактивный, но тогда и Юра решил немного поработать на пиар, так что они вполне миролюбиво обнимались на камеры ради взаимной выгоды. А теперь только Никифоров с десяток раз щелкнул их на айфон и пообещал выбрать самую удачную фотку в ответ на Юрины просьбы не выкладывать. Юра плюнул и поскорее сбежал. 

К Миле заходить он не стал — та с большой долей вероятности в преддверии своей короткой программы тусовалась с Фельцманом, а Фельцмана Юра сегодня уже наслушался, так что ограничился сообщением о чем-то невнятном и не имеющем отношения к соревнованиям, чтобы она хотя бы знала, что он про нее помнит. Мила ответила, и они немного попереписывались, пока Юра поднимался на девятый этаж. 

***

К вечеру Жан-Жак прочитал такое количество постов с удивлениями по поводу Юриного провала, что окончательно уверился в собственных подозрениях, а также в том, что соцсети — зло. Родители первые пятнадцать минут, в принципе, понимали, почему он не слишком радуется своей бронзовой медали, но потом начали недоумевать. Хотя мама теперь считала, что понимает больше отца, поэтому, в конце концов, утащила его куда-то то ли ужинать, то ли выпить, оставив Жан-Жака наедине со злополучной бронзой. Жан-Жак, добившись, наконец, ответа от Юры, молчание которого в какой-то момент начало беспокоить сильнее, чем произошедшее на произвольной программе, улегся на кровать и продолжил листать соцсети. Лучше бы книжку почитал, право слово. Давненько он не читал книг. В межсезонье будет время. В межсезонье, когда по Юре останется только скучать.

Я, вообще-то, зол на него, напомнил себе Жан-Жак. А долго злиться я не умею, потому мне и нужны соцсети. А книжки подождут. 

Он снова уткнулся в телефон и не поднимал головы до тех пор, пока не раздался требовательный стук в дверь. 

Жан-Жак понятия не имел, как ссориться с Юрой, и, в целом, ожидал, что тот сам начнет, по своему обыкновению, бросаться оскорблениями, а уж он подхватит — ну, или примется поздравлять, и тогда все будет совсем очевидно. Но Юра только хмуро взглянул на него и спросил: 

— Как дела?  
— Нормально, — отозвался Жан-Жак ему в тон. — То есть, полагаю, лучше, чем могло бы быть. Зайдешь?

Юра зашел и остановился посреди комнаты, пару раз нетерпеливо притопнул ногой — почти как вчера, когда он приходил извиняться за свои завышенные оценки. Жан-Жак окинул взглядом его фигуру, плавные очертания которой едва угадывались под широкой футболкой и спортивными штанами. Спортивные штаны снимать гораздо легче, чем джинсы, хотя Жан-Жак далеко не был уверен, что им придется сегодня что-то снимать. Впрочем, они, конечно, помирятся — не сразу, так завтра. Если Юра пообещает больше никогда так не делать. 

— Я был у Кацудона, — сообщил Юра, глядя в сторону. — Он там названивает родственникам. Или родственники ему. В Японии он теперь, наверное, национальный герой. Как Отабек был, когда он в позапрошлом году…  
— Юра, — перебил его Жан-Жак. — Нам надо поговорить.   
— Мы разговариваем, — ответил Юра, по-прежнему не желая смотреть на него.   
— Я думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я, — сказал Жан-Жак. Юра вдруг стал сразу на несколько тонов розовее и каким-то притихшим голосом спросил:  
— Да? То есть, наверное…   
— Это было неправильно, — заявил Жан-Жак, и Юра дернул головой и, наконец, взглянул ему в глаза.   
— Что? Почему?  
— Почему? Ты что, сам не понимаешь, что так нельзя?  
— Пиздец, — сказал Юра. — Ты теперь мне это говоришь? Ну, и иди нахуй тогда!

Столь праведного гнева Жан-Жак не ждал и порадовался, что не прошел в комнату ближе к Юре, а остался стоять неподалеку от двери, отрезая тому путь к отступлению. Юра все равно попытался прорваться с боем и очень больно заехал Жан-Жаку по щиколотке, когда тот схватил его сзади поперек груди, прижимая руки к телу, и попытался заехать еще и по коленке, но Жан-Жак толкнул его вперед, лицом к стене — и, видимо, бедром в выключатель, потому что в прихожей зажегся свет. 

— Почему, — прошипел Жан-Жак в торчащее из волос совершенно красное ухо. — Почему мне все время приходится тебя держать, чтобы нормально разговаривать?  
— Блять, о чем ты еще хочешь разговаривать?! — возмутился Юра, упорно пытаясь отодвинуть его от себя ногой. — Еще не все сказал?!  
— Я еще даже не начал! — ответил Жан-Жак, прижимаясь ближе. Это наводило на посторонние мысли, но так Юра не мог его оттолкнуть. — Ты хоть представляешь, как обидно получать такую медаль? Лучше уж никакой не получить, чем так, к тому же от тебя.   
— Чего? — недоуменно переспросил Юра. — Медаль?  
— Медаль, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Спасибо тебе, конечно. Мог бы и получше постараться, там, Кацуки с Джакометти в еду что-нибудь подсыпать. Я вообще-то золото хотел.   
— Отпусти меня, — сказал Юра, но Жан-Жак только вдавился в него сильнее, и Юра вскрикнул. — Сука, отпусти, мне этот выключатель уже в кровь все разодрал!

Жан-Жак чертыхнулся и отступил на шаг, протянул руки, развернул его лицом к себе и прислонил лопатками к стенке, попытался задрать футболку, и Юра, конечно, ударил его по пальцам, но задрал сам, оттянул вниз резинку штанов, изогнул шею, рассматривая собственную кожу — никакой крови, разумеется, не было, только красная отметина возле тазовой кости. 

— Извини, — сказал Жан-Жак.   
— Дебил, блять. Ненавижу тебя, Джей-Джей.   
— Не передергивай, я прошу. Ты как будто специально меня из себя выводишь. Я пытался нормально с тобой говорить. Давай попробуем еще раз.   
— Ты дебил, — повторил Юра. — Идиот, каких еще поискать. Я бы не стал сливать выступление ни ради тебя, ни ради кого-то другого. Как тебе в голову такое пришло?  
— Выглядело слишком уж гладко, — ответил Жан-Жак.   
— Гладко, блять! Меня никто не учил сливать. Если б я собрался, я бы все посливал для верности, все бы заметили. Твою мать, я вообще-то собирался выиграть! Ладно, может, я не выиграл бы у Кацуки, говорят, он откатал идеально, но у Джакометти программа слабее, и я мог бы… хоть серебро! Пиздец, я там в номере сижу и вскрываюсь и даже соцсети не читаю, а ты думаешь, что я специально слил? Ради того, чтобы ты, блять, бронзу выиграл?   
— Да уж. — Жан-Жак с усилием сглотнул. — Надо было догадаться, что от тебя не дождешься самопожертвования.   
— А это теперь что? Наезд, что я все-таки не слил?  
— Нет. — Жан-Жак вымученно улыбнулся. — Это шутка. Джей-Джей стайл.   
— Господи, я ненавижу Джей-Джей стайл еще больше, чем я ненавижу тебя, — простонал Юра, закатывая глаза.   
— Зато я тебя люблю, — отозвался Жан-Жак и подумал, не то, не так, не сейчас, не надо было.   
— Джей… — начал Юра, и Жан-Жак в панике подался вперед, вжался губами в губы, не мешкая, протолкнул внутрь язык — так резко, что они стукнулись зубами, и Юра ойкнул ему в рот, но Жан-Жак почувствовал, как натягивается на плечах его собственная майка, смятая с боков Юриными пальцами, и решил не отрываться от него, пока не кончится воздух. Он пролез ладонями Юре под футболку, подержал их под ребрами, потом на спине, почти ощущая, как нагревается под ними кожа, а затем сдвинул ниже, под штаны, сперва на две фаланги, а через пару десятков секунд дальше, но воздух все не заканчивался. Юра неожиданно активно старался отвечать, хотя обычно скорее позволял Жан-Жаку целовать себя, не стремясь перехватить инициативу — если, конечно, просто не отпихивался. Жан-Жак, осторожно переместив ладони на его бедра, поддел пальцами резинку трусов и потянул вниз оба слоя ткани. Юра попытался прервать поцелуй, но Жан-Жак еще несколько секунд отказывался его отпускать, наслаждаясь смятением, которое охватывало Юру всякий раз, когда над ним нависала угроза в скором времени остаться без одежды, а потом все-таки оторвался от его губ и принялся целовать безропотно подставленную шею, не обращая внимания на лезущие в рот волосы, нашел местечко, где сильнее всего ощущалось биение пульса и придавил его языком, царапнул зубами, накрыл ртом. Юра дернул шеей и сказал:

— Нет, Джей-Джей… не надо. 

Не надо так не надо, он вообще-то и не собирался. Жан-Жак, не отнимая губ от уже горящей кожи, переместился ниже и обвел языком косточку левой ключицы — от ложбинки у основания шеи до самого плеча, до предела оттягивая ворот футболки — а потом проделал то же самое справа. Юра задышал прерывисто, и Жан-Жак вернулся к его шее, снова нашел пульс, который, кажется, заколотился сильнее. Вряд ли был резон куда-то торопиться, и Жан-Жак, осторожно убрав волосы ему за спину, старательно облизал и обцеловал каждый миллиметр, зная, что Юре это нравится, пусть он никогда и не говорит о подобном вслух. Юра выпустил, наконец, ткань его майки и забрался руками под нее, едва прикоснулся к животу, продел пальцы через петли для ремня и несмело потянул на себя. Жан-Жак придвинулся ближе, еще ближе, вплотную к нему, заглянул в глаза, которые Юра тут же зажмурил, бережно прихватил зубами его нижнюю, а затем верхнюю губу, одновременно стягивая его штаны ниже по бедрам, сперва просунув в них руку, чтобы высвободить отвердевший член. Юра толкнулся ему в ладонь, и Жан-Жак в качестве своеобразного извинения решил его на этот раз не мучить и, перехватив немного поудобнее, ритмично задвигал рукой, стараясь не прерывать поцелуя. Юра вытащил пальцы из петель, неловко подсунул их под ткань, закрывающую ширинку, слишком резко дернул за язычок молнии. 

— Аккуратней, Юрочка, — пробормотал Жан-Жак ему в губы. — И вообще, не трогай. Я все сделаю сам. 

Юра, не отвечая, дернул снова, на этот раз чуть мягче — молния разошлась, и пальцы вернулись вверх, решительно вытолкали пуговицу из дырки, почти мгновенно пробрались под белье. Да, господи, пожалуйста. Жан-Жак свободной рукой сдвинул собственные джинсы чуть ниже, и Юра перехватил, сжал ладонь увереннее. Жан-Жак подождал, пока внизу живота станет стабильно горячо, но еще неопределенно, и разжал собственные пальцы, вытащил руку, обвил талию под футболкой, наклонился, поцеловал розовое ухо и шепнул туда:

— Пойдем.  
— Подожди.   
— Чего ждать? Продолжим в постели, время у нас есть.   
— Подожди, — повторил Юра, и Жан-Жак отстранился, вновь пытаясь заглянуть в его глаза, но Юра, краснеющий не только ушами, но и всем лицом, на него не смотрел.   
— Что-то не так? Юра?  
— Нет, все нормально.   
— Там просто удобнее, — осторожно заметил Жан-Жак. — Свет что ли выключить?  
— Выключи, — согласился Юра. Жан-Жак, потянувшись мимо него, щелкнул преступным выключателем, и теперь номер озарял только тусклый свет ночной лампы, едва добивавшей до прихожей.

Юра положил ладони ему на плечи и нажал, заставив отступить на шаг, но после этого не отпустил, потянул в сторону. Жан-Жак, вынужденный, как обычно, догадываться, чего он хочет, развернулся, оказавшись спиной к стене, и Юра еще раз надавил ладонями. Жан-Жак встретился лопатками с твердой поверхностью, не вполне понимая, к чему все это идет, шумно втянул носом воздух, когда Юра начал опускаться перед ним на колени, и едва успел подхватить его под локти. Потому что такого еще никогда не происходило, несмотря на выплюнутые в пылу гнева на Олимпиаде обещания, которым Жан-Жак вообще-то не очень поверил. Ну, и золотой медали он тогда не взял. Хотя, как вчера решил Юра, должен был, видите ли, взять. Но блин, что это такое? Минет за медаль? Даже не смешно. 

— Ты что собираешься делать? — спросил он.  
— А какие, блять, варианты?  
— Варианты с медалью или без. Принести?  
— В жопу засунь ее себе. Она бронзовая.   
— Юра, — вздохнул Жан-Жак. — Не надо, если ты не хочешь, правда.   
— Блять, ты только портишь все! Это не затем… в смысле, не из-за Олимпиады.   
— А из-за чего?  
— Не из-за чего. Просто я хочу, ясно?

Жан-Жак не ответил, но выпустил его локти, и Юра упал на колени гораздо резче, чем, наверное, собирался изначально. Злится. Оцарапает еще. А если я не смогу кончить, этот раз, пожалуй, будет и первый, и последний. 

Юра оцарапал его незамедлительно — ногтем по бедру, пока стаскивал вниз его джинсы. Может, конечно, не оцарапал, но было больно. Жан-Жак понятия не имел, как себя вести — гладить его по голове, держать за волосы, по сторонам лица, или лучше вытянуть руки по швам и не дергаться? Говорить — или молчать, чтобы не слишком его смутить? Для начала он решил держать руки по швам и молчать. Юра взял его ладонью и пару раз дернул, сжал плотно, но не сильно, коснулся губами, приоткрыл рот и приложился языком, двинулся дальше, вбирая головку, потом снова выпустил, оставляя только язык, который горячей полоской прошелся снизу прямо по уздечке. Охблять. Вот это Юрочка. Порно он что ли смотрел? Сосать по порно еще можно худо-бедно научиться. Юра собственной рукой двинул его член себе в рот глубже, и Жан-Жак задел пальцами его висок со словами: 

— Погоди. Можно еще… как до этого?

Юра дернулся, но отстранился, снова обхватил губами только головку, держа во рту, пошарил по ней горячим языком. Жан-Жак чувствовал себя так, как, наверное, чувствует себя лопающийся от соков плод, и мог бы, пожалуй, кончить прямо в тот же момент, но сдерживался, чтобы продлить это неожиданное удовольствие, которое еще неизвестно когда повторится. Губы то едва касались кожи, то прижимались к ней, почти целуя, то смыкались вокруг, погружая его в тепло. Жан-Жак не заметил, как все-таки зарылся пальцами обеих рук в мягкие волосы, в какой момент стал тянуть на себя, потому что хватит этой дразнящей ласки, можно уже глубже, Юрочка, детка, прошу тебя. Кажется, он сказал это вслух, но Юра не протестовал — только оставил несколько пальцев у основания, не позволяя ему войти чересчур глубоко, и продолжал — господибоже — двигать языком, успевая задевать им уздечку. Зубы, конечно, мешались, и вообще, все происходило не слишком умело, но от того не менее потрясающе — эта разбавленная какими-то порнушными приемами неопытность заводила просто безумно. В низу живота собрался узел, который грозился развязаться в любую секунду, и Жан-Жак дернул Юру за волосы назад — тот ойкнул, не ожидав такого вероломства — перехватил член собственной рукой и подумал, блять, кончить ему на лицо, в волосы, но не осмелился и, в последний раз качнув бедрами вперед, накрыл головку ладонью и зажмурился. 

— Ты, блять, долго, — сказал ему Юра. Первый романтик на деревне. Жан-Жак, переводя дыхание, скосил взгляд вниз на его макушку.   
— А что, челюсть болит? Я сдерживался. Кто знает, когда мне еще перепадет.   
— Никогда, если будешь свои тупые шутки шутить.   
— Я не буду. Мне очень понравилось. Спасибо.   
— Заткнись.   
— Хочешь, я? — предложил Жан-Жак, и Юра, наконец, поднял на него взгляд, выпрямил спину и показал блеснувшую в тусклом свете влагой ладонь.   
— Не надо уже. 

Жан-Жак не смог удержаться от глупой улыбки. Юра скривился и поднялся на ноги, подтягивая штаны. 

— Ты же не уйдешь? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Еще рано ведь. И завтра не катать.   
— Я все равно пойду болеть за Милу.   
— Я тоже пойду, за наших девчонок. И за Милу немножко. Останься у меня?

Юра помялся и ответил:

— Посмотрим. Пусти меня руки помыть. 

Жан-Жак отстранится и пропустил его в ванную, на пару секунд завис на пороге, наблюдая за ним в зеркало, подошел, тоже сунул руку под струю и спросил, глядя, как вода смывает уже подсыхающее семя:

— А желание?  
— Что желание?  
— Придумал? Я тебе должен. 

Юра выключил воду и сказал:

— Придумал.   
— Мне уже страшно. И?  
— Давай поедем куда-нибудь летом?

Жан-Жак взглянул на него в зеркало, но Юра вытирал руки и смотрел исключительно на них, и Жан-Жак почувствовал, как предательски ломит сердце. Бедный Юрочка, и это твое желание? Какой же ты глупый. Жан-Жак подмигнул и, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь неуместную нежность, спросил:

— В Монреаль?  
— Нет.  
— В Питер?  
— Нет!  
— В Хасецу?  
— Ни за что!  
— М-м, в Казахстан?  
— Какой, блять, Казахстан?  
— Ну Луну и обратно?  
— Джей-Джей!  
— Потому что это я тебе и здесь готов устроить.   
— Все! — Юра швырнул ему в лицо полотенцем, которое Жан-Жак едва успел поймать. — Забудь, что я сказал!   
— Ну, прости. — Жан-Жак, с помощью шуток, наконец, справившись с рвущимся наружу потоком вербальных слюней, которых Юра бы ему точно не простил, бросил полотенце за спину в ванну и подался вперед, притянул его к себе и прошептал в ухо:  
— Юра, куда угодно. Я с тобой куда угодно поеду.  
— Нахуй ехай, — пробормотал Юра и просунул ладони ему под майку.


End file.
